Shooting Star
by Average-Fanatic
Summary: An alien Craig crash lands on Earth and disguises himself to appear human. Only Tweek knows his secret and no one believes him. Craig does enjoy toying with Tweek but what happens when it's time for him to leave? Creek Craig x Tweek minor K2 Kenny x Kyle
1. Chapter 1

**!Warning! This will contain yaoi (boy x boy) so please do not read if you are immature.**

**Ok, a few things to clear up. This is AU (Alternate Universe), Craig is an alien called a Timear (all have different colored skin, have black blood, pointed ears, sharp teeth, live on a cold planet known as Oha, and have black claws), and Tweek... people should listen to Tweek more.**

**Also, the alien race known as Timear was created by Average Fanatic & Funkychik so please do not use this at all. We worked pretty hard on coming up with them.**

**This was done as an rp on Gaia. **

**Average Fanatic played as Tweek & Kyle**

**Funkychik played as Craig & Kenny**

* * *

><p>Tweek Tweak, an average, paranoid, coffee loving seventeen year old was out at the coffee shop his parents owned. They keep "forgetting" to bring coffee home which is weird since they work with it all day and he tries to remind them every morning. It's like they're doing it on purpose… They were trying to keep it all for themselves! Or… they just hated him, but he was pretty sure they were giving it away. They couldn't hate him since they were always trying to protect him. Reminding him to lock the windows so the pedophiles can't break in, kidnap him, and rape him in their basement. Warning him that if his room is messy the gnomes will come out and steal him away and eat him. Tweek didn't want to be eaten by gnomes, they were already stealing his underwear but no one ever believed him. Not the smartest kid in class and not even the school bully, Cartman, believed him… What was wrong with these people?<p>

Anyway, back to the matter at hand. He had just bought his favorite coffee mix and a grande coffee to get him through the walk home. Twitching quite a bit he grabbed his bag and his drink and was about to take a sip when someone, Butters to be exact, ran into the coffee shop and to his boyfriend, Cartman, to exclaim loudly, "Hey fellers! There are amazing shooting stars outside." While speaking, he was pulling on the very muscular foot ball players arm, trying to get him to come outside to see this amazing sight. Tweek on the other hand was buying a new coffee since his own was flung into the air as he screamed from Butters outburst. Cartman had finally stood up, blushing lightly and glaring at everyone that was snickering, forcing them to come outside too, even Tweek was pushed outside to stand in the crowd of teens starring up at the sky. Taking a sip of his beloved coffee, he glanced at the sky, uninterested until he noticed that these shooting stars didn't look quite right. Since when did shooting stars leave behind a light blue light?

Dropping his coffee on the ground his mouth opened in horror and he let out a scream. Everyone around him jumped and backed away, looking pissed. They were used to this sort of thing by now and instead of getting annoyed, they became angry. Before they could yell at him he said quickly while twitching like crazy, "Aliens! A-Aliens are coming! Th-there gonna… gonna… gonna eat us a-and dr-drain our blood as fuel o-or even… mate with us!" While he was ranting his paranoid thoughts, he was pulling on his hair with both hands. He didn't want to become a slave, fuel for their ships, a snack, and definitely not a play toy for the aliens. This ranting had scared little Butters into hiding behind Cartman and shaking lightly. Cartman hated to see his Butters afraid like that, Tweek would pay for that. Looking around he laughed darkly and said, "You freak, there's no such thing as an alien." He had to make it look like he was hitting Tweek because he was a freak, not because of Butters, though it was already obvious to everyone else what he really doing it for. Pulling his arm back, he punched the twitching blonde in the gut and huffed. "Let's go Butters,"he said and pulled on Butters sleeve to get him to follow as the group dispersed. Tweek was on his knees, hugging himself, and coughing.

All he did was tell them what was really going on. Seriously! Wasn't it obvious that it didn't seem normal? Shooting stars only lasted a few seconds, he would know, he used to hold his breath each time he saw one. What? He always thought if he didn't he'd explode. Grabbing his bag, he shakily stood and turned around, walking back inside the coffee shop to buy his third coffee for the walk back home.

Craig Tucker, just an average Timear alien from the planet Oha. Oha is a cold planet, covered in what humans would call _"snow."_The planet's temperature would seem uninhabitable to most, but it is the perfect climate for the Timears. The Timears are the race of aliens that live in the frozen haven known as Oha. All Timears have a unique look and style to go along with who they are. Craig like all others of his kind has the trademark solid black eyes, claws, pointed ears, and razor sharp teeth that all Timear are known to have. However his light blue skin, and short black hair sets him apart from others. But this alien would never complain about his looks, after all he made it work. In human years this alien would be described as being ninety years old, but he only appeared to be seventeen. Seventeen being the age he is known to be on his home planet, yes Craig is just a teenager who lives with his parents and younger sister like a somewhat normal family. Except, Craig has a deep hate for his family. They are, after all, a bunch of losers. Like most teenagers Craig has a part-time job, a job which the young alien loves. His job is to capture humans, and bring them to the high end restaurants on Oha to be sold and or made into meals for the customers. Humans really were a rare delicacy, so when offered this job Craig knew better than to turn down the opportunity. Though when Craig made his trips to earth he only took humans from the colder regions of the planet. Such as Alaska, Russia, and Canada. Why only the colder parts of the planet? Well Craig, like all other Timears, had the weakness of heat. If temperatures went above seventy he would burn very easily, and death would soon follow if he didn't reach some place cold in time. And that would be such a lame way to die; now being torn apart might be acceptable. But death by the weakness heat was just a laughable one.

He wore a long sleeve tight blue and black stripped shirt that went to his thighs, black skinny jeans, knee high black boots, and black elbow length gloves. Craig's outfit was in style on Oha, and Craig being who he is liked to keep in style with every trend while adding in his own special taste to the mix. Sure his parents didn't like the way he dressed, but Craig honestly could care less about what they think. He even ignored his little sister who was stuck in the last style of dressing all in pink. Seriously Ruby, get with the times.

It was one of Craig's days off, one would think he would of planned out something with friends or his family. But… they were boring and always suggested the same thing over and over again. So irritating. His father even annoyed his young alien son so much that Craig decided to leave the house for a "walk" for a bit. The walk quickly turned into taking his father's Voot Cruiser out for a joy ride. Normally he could just ask the pathetic old man if he could take it out for a nice drive, then again his father never really permitted his son using the Cruiser. Craig was breaking the law with his job after all; he didn't have a human hunting license. Without the license it was illegal to hunt the delicious humans. But Craig wanted to get paid, and he wanted the benefit to fuck the rules. Following all rules was boring after all. Back to the fun the young alien was having with his father's Voot Cruiser, snickering he started the ship and quickly took off from his home planet of Oha. Taking out the Cruiser for a spin was always so fun, instantly one of the monitors showed his father's angry red face. His father proceeded with yelling at Craig telling him to return home. Rolling his eyes Craig turned the monitor off and went on with the flight. Craig decided to visit earth, as he does with his job to collect humans, but this would be a visit for him. This wouldn't be the first time the alien has visited earth on his down time, for some reason the humans and the pests they called animals were funny to see. Ah humans, such a young self-centered race. And their animals, what slaves. It was like watching a lame reality show, World War I made absolutely no sense, at least World War II had drama. Wonder when the next big war will be?

As his Cruiser closer and closer to Earth something happened the alien just didn't expect. Seriously humans? When you abandon a satellite at least make the effort to not litter space with it, don't do to space what you are doing to your own home planet. Space belonged to everyone, not just the humans. Then again they do believe they are the only ones in the universe, so naïve. The Cruiser was perfectly fine, that is until a forgotten satellite smashed into the side of the aliens' ship. Instantly Craig started losing all control of his ship. Fuck his dad was going to kill him. Instead of landing in Russia his ship was now heading towards the United States. In a panic he did his best to steer his ship to the coldest part of the country. As he entered the atmosphere his Cruiser started to break apart each part forming a blue light tail behind it. The screens in his cruiser were flashing red with the word "Warning" nice and bolded to let the alien know of the obvious. When his ship finally crash landed on Earth he was lucky enough to land in South Park. According to his on board computers this was the coldest town in the country. His ship leaving a crater because of the impact, luckily though Craig managed to survive the crash only getting many cuts and bruises. His black blood trailed down the left side of his face, letting out a sigh in relief he was just glad he could tell death to fuck off once again. Pushing open a door on the Cruiser he walked out only to look over the ship. Growling he began cussing in his native language, the ship was totaled! He would definitely be punished when he got home. All he needed now was a ride, sighing he pulled out his holophone. First he called his mother, naturally she was upset, probable was she handed the holophone to his father. He was no help! All he did was cuss out the young alien and tell him to find his own damn way home. Closing the holophone he placed it in his pocket, and let out a frustrated sigh. Sure earth was nice to visit, but not stay at for long periods of time. The lack of advanced technology along with the disgusting smells could only be handled for so long. Climbing out of the crater his cruiser had created, Craig took a look around before spotting a human. Hmm… that just won't do, he couldn't have a human know he was vulnerable. He seen what happened with ET. Licking the black blood from his lips he chased down the human before tackling him into the snow and snapping their neck. Such a simple kill yes, but the human was wearing a blue chullo hat. And Craig being who he is and sticking with what was in style, wanted it. Pulling the chullo off of the now dead human he placed it on himself, and everything just felt right with it. Though he would have to work on getting the smell out. Eating the human he left behind nothing but blood, last thing he needed was them hunting down a body. That would involve them looking for Craig.

After taking out the human who had spotted him it was now time to find someplace where his ship could be kept safe while he made repairs. He would have to pick a suitable home where the humans wouldn't care if the original residents became the alien's dinner. Walking through the streets of the quiet little town he was left with so many choices, he finally decided on an old couple's home. The place already smelt of death so he would be doing the two a favor by ending the suffering a bit sooner. Old humans didn't taste as good, but they were sweet tasting and it was all thanks to aging. After killing the old couple and enjoying them as a sweet mid-night snack, he went back to drag his ship into the garage the home had. Luckily the ship fit perfectly into the garage after getting rid of the strange smelling four wheeled machine they kept in the garage before. Using the computers on his ship he spent a good portion of the night looking through the _"internet"_ he would have to blend in while he made repairs.


	2. Chapter 2

After using the internet to read up more on the humans, Craig learned a few things. Like his normal appearance would frighten him, which explains why they always ran from him when he was hunting them. Strange, don't they know that the appearance of the Timears is pretty tame compared to other species out there? Oh well, that wasn't his problem at the moment. Looking through the Cruiser he managed to find a few special gadgets he never bothered to clean out, score one for Craig not listening to his father. One of the gadgets he had was a pair of cloaking earrings he had saved up to buy, and Ruby said he was wasting his money. The earrings were simple small black hoop's, but they got the job done. Putting them on instantly the young alien's appearance changed to a more normal earthly one. His light blue skin changed to the normal pale white human color, his ears were no longer pointed, his teeth no longer pointed, his claws went down to normal nails, and lastly his eyes. Though the change in his eyes could never be fully done, it was enough to fool all the humans. His eyes went from a normal full on black to having a white sclera, a blue iris, the normal human pupil, and the one thing that he couldn't get rid of was a black circle in the middle of the iris around the pupil. But no one would notice such a small difference, right? 

Overnight he managed to learn another thing about humans his age, they went to school. So while pretending to be his father, Craig signed himself up at the high school in town. At least he would be able to blend in a whole lot easier.

That night had been horrible for Tweek. He had slept in his regular clothes, wore a helmet, knee guards, arm guards, and even held a bat while in bed. What if he had to fight off a bunch of aliens? He had to be ready, unlike all the others. This was worse than when he tried to catch those gnomes in the act, which he did… Turns out, gnomes can't be caught on camera. Those shifty gnomes… He wasn't very affected by the whole no sleeping all night thing. He rarely ever slept and when he did sleep he would have horrible nightmares. His parents would be angry that he would wake them in the middle of the night with his screaming. Oh well, staying up meant he was safe, alive. Now that it was morning he took off the guards and the helmet. It seemed like the alien hadn't attacked the town just yet but when it did, he'd be ready.

The walk to school was alright. He was twitching more than normal. It was a miracle the coffee in his cup didn't spill out. Now that took practice. Wearing a black and grey long sleeve shirt, a green blouse with the buttons done improperly, grey jeans, and boots, he wore a black messenger back across his chest that was stuffed with crumpled papers, a few empty coffee cups, and his math book. He actually liked math. It was simple to him. Math never changed. It was done one way and had one answer. Math can't lie to you.

Walking up the steps and into school, Tweek looked around. Didn't seem like anyone was missing at all… Maybe they were brain washed or their mind was wiped clean after they were probed. "Gah!" he screamed at the thought and ran through the halls. Running into the safety of the class he panted lightly. Looking up at his teacher he tilted his head in awe. Mr. Garrison was a guy again. How did he do that? One day he she is a chick the next he she's a dude. Maybe he she was an alien! After looking him over he screamed. Mr. Garrison didn't like that and threatened to send him to the councilor. The councilor was a bad place to go. They tried to put him on medication. The medication was sorta nice, people liked him more and the voices were gone but it didn't last. Once it wore off, a voice in his head told him to throw away the medication, that the councilor was controlling him with it. The voice in his head was never wrong so he threw it into Starks Pond.

Sitting down in his seat in the back row, Tweek looked around and sipped his coffee. Couldn't finish it too quick since he had to wait till after second period to sneak into the teacher's longue to steal their coffee. Sure it didn't taste that great but coffee is coffee. After a few more minutes students started to walk in and sit down. But more students piled in after the bell rang. Huh… they were acting the same so they can't be brainwashed… yet. Fiddling with his hands, he looked around the room, barely listening to the gender bending teacher.

For Craig it was his first day of Earth school. Placing on the cloaking earrings he changed from his alien look to a more human one. Wearing his long sleeve tight black and blue thigh length shirt, black skinny jeans, knee high boots, black elbow length gloves, the blue chullo hat, and a black jacket he found in the old couples closet he was ready for his first day of school. Of course after school he would be looking for a better wardrobe.

Grabbing a black back pack he found in a closet he walked out of the house and smiled at the cold, not as cold as he'd like it but it would have to do for now. He was trapped after all. It didn't take long for the chullo wearing teen to make it to the high school, as instructed he went to the office where they assigned him his classes. Some awful smelling old woman handed him a paper and said "You have History with Mrs. Garrison." Wrinkling his nose he couldn't help but wonder how this woman's co-workers could put up with her smell. Taking his schedule he made his way into Mrs. Garrisons class, walking up to the desk Craig tilted his head. If he wasn't mistaken on this planet Mrs. meant a female. Handing the teacher the schedule he asked, "Do you have a wife? It says Mrs." Glaring Mr. Garrison replied, "No I don't have a wife and it's always been Mr." With a blank face Craig watched the teacher go from an upset look to a calm one after taking a few breaths. Must be a touchy subject with the man. Turning to face the class the alien took the opportunity to flip them all off, of course the gesture meant a simple hello on his planet. "This is your new class mate Craig Tucker, please make him feel welcome. It's always hard being the new kid… my thoughts on them exactly," the teacher said introducing Craig to everyone and commenting on him flipping them all off.

Tweek finally started paying a bit of attention as a new kid walked into class. There was something weird about him but Tweek just couldn't place it. Tapping his fingers on the desk, he twitched and watched as everyone commented on the new kid, his looks, and the fact he was flipping off the entire class. Looking him over he froze at the darker boys eyes. They weren't normal. He was… The spaceship… This Craig Tucker guy was a… a…"ALIEN!" he screamed and jumped up, pointing at Craig. "H-he's an alien." He looked around at others frantically to see if they also saw what he saw. After a few seconds an empty water bottle was thrown at him by Cartman. Here we go again. Tweek twitched a bit and looked down as people started commenting in annoyed and angry tones. "Dude, that's mean," said the school's only Jew. "What a fucking freak," said Cartman. "Man… that's not right," said the lazy and perverted Kenny who looked over at Kyle to wink. Sighing, he let his hands fall to his sides and looked down. Yeah, no one ever believed him. It's like the monster in the janitor's closet all over again.

Craig was a bit confused at their looks at him flipping them off, didn't they know that meant hello? Oh well he could care less about being kind to the humans, this was all about blending in. But, something was preventing the alien from successfully blending in. A blonde haired human to be exact. As the blonde screamed alien, Craig couldn't help but bite his lip. His cover was blown, he would have to slaughter all of them and hide the best that he could till his ship was repaired. Luckily it seemed that the rest of the humans in the class were on his side. The alien let out a sigh in relief and grinned at the turn of events. What fools. "Sorry but you get to sit beside the freak," said the teacher motioning towards the blonde student who everyone was now glaring at. Hmm… good to see no one believed him.

Taking a look around the room the alien made a mental note of everyone's outfits. He would have to go _"shopping"_ after school and find something more in style with the rest of the earthlings. He would of done so earlier, but he was busy setting up his hide out and doing a bit of research. Craig noticed the blonde's outfit didn't quite match up with the other students. Why weren't the buttons done up properly? It was bothering the alien. Walking down the row towards the blonde he went to a blank look as he unbuttoned the others shirt only to re-button it properly. There, much better. Sitting in the seat next to the blonde's he placed his backpack on his lap. Blending in went all according to plan… sort of.

Tweek instantly looked up as Craig came closer and closer. Jumping, he let out a small shriek as the alien fixed his blouse. Shaking, he looked his blouse over to make sure the alien didn't take or leave anything. It seemed fine so why did he do it? Looking around he tilted his head. Everyone was looking at Craig like he was the greatest guy ever. Some guys were blushing along with girls while some of the tougher kids were chuckling and calling him a fag. He didn't like all the attention. Everyone was staring at him as well. Quickly he sat down and downed half of his coffee. His eye twitched a bit at the action but he felt a bit better. Tugging on his hair with one hand in thought he glanced at Craig. That guy was not human and he would prove it… or just stay as far away from his as possible so when he attacked he could run away. Finally releasing his hair, he looked down at his coffee cup then at the alien. He was way too close and he couldn't stop staring at those eyes… Slowly he managed to say, "Th-thanks..." Well, Craig did fix his shirt even though Tweek saw no problem with it.

Leaning back in his chair Craig really had no interest in the History lesson the teacher was teaching his students today. Everything he was telling them was old news to the alien, after all Earth was the laughing stalk of his home planet. Everything the humans did seemed like a fun reality show, oh what silly wars. Looking around at the others students he was met with different emotions from each, some were blushing while others were calling him names. Names which didn't bother him, only posers get upset when they are made fun of. It just adds wood into the fire. Glancing at Tweek he couldn't help but wonder just how many people would believe him, or if everyone was like this class and just thought the blonde was crazy. Hopefully it would be the second one. Smirking he replied, "You are ever so welcome." Maybe, just maybe he would be able to have some fun with one of them. Craig noticed something about the blonde, and it wasn't just the drink he was sipping from, but the boy smelt strongly of what humans like to call coffee. Such a strange heated energy drink.

Making eye contact with the alien, Tweek quickly looked down at his desk and at the book opened in front of him. He didn't like the look the black haired boy was giving him. It made him shudder. Looking at his book he bit his lip. None of this made any sense to him. Really? Like Hitler could be human. Maybe he was an alien too… no, because that would mean Cartman was an alien too, well he was probed once. Making a frustrated look, he fiddled with his buttons, unconsciously buttoning them improperly again.


	3. Chapter 3

Right after third period, Tweek practically ran out of class and through the halls to get to the teachers' lounge as quickly as possible. After refilling his coffee cup, he walked through the halls, making sure to stay as far as possible from the janitors closet. Poor Pip got dragged inside to never be heard from again. No one even noticed the British boy had even disappeared. People are crazy! Twitching he walked into the cafeteria and looked around for an empty table. Walking over to one in the corner, he sat down so his back was to the wall and he was facing everyone else. No one was going to sneak up on him… His stomach growled loudly at the smell of the food but he only took a sip of his coffee. He had no food that he brought from home and he was afraid of the Cafeteria food. They make tater tots out of kids who quit school. Wasn't it obvious? So disgusting… His stomach growled again but he ignored it. He'd buy something on the way home since there was no food in the fridge and his parents were too busy to cook or go shopping.

Craig pretty much didn't pay any attention in all of his classes, he seen no reason to. Why should he pay attention to something he already has to do back home but it a thousand times harder to do? It didn't make sense. But oh well. Walking out of his third period class, he figured it was lunch time. Since that's what all the other students were talking about, so it only made sense. Walking into the cafeteria he was instantly met with the smell of what humans like to call food, to the alien it didn't smell good at all it was a good thing he packed a lunch suspecting this kind of thing would happen. Craig looked around for a place to sit, there were many choices. He could sit with that friendly blonde with his perverted jokes and the little Jew, but Craig figured the two were still upset with him after second period when he told the red head "Jews aren't extinct after all." Sure the Jew took it as an offense, but it was a compliment. The Chullo wearing teen never stuck around long enough to see how World War II truly ended, everything got boring when Hitler shot himself. Then there was the table with the strange blonde who figured the alien out, Craig had many questions like how did he figure it out so quickly? Walking over to the table Tweek was sitting at he sat across from the blonde and smiled kindly before his expression went to a blank one. The blonde's shirt wasn't buttoned properly and it was bothering the alien. Flipping off the blonde he said, "I'm Craig. I never did catch your name, you are?"

Seeing the alien walking towards him, Tweek bit his lip to keep the scream in. Tweek looked around, panicking on what to do. Should he run? No, alien's love to hunt down their meals so staying was the best option. Looking away, he tried to concentrate on the people walking past his table and not on the scary dark corners of the room. But hearing him sit down, he had no choice but to look over at him. Twitching, he fiddled with his buttons again."T… Tweek. Don't eat m-me… Please," he said quickly. "A-and I'm too yo-young to be a mommy." He had to add that last part just so the alien didn't get any ideas. No way did he want to help create more of his species to take over Earth. He had seen in the alien movies that aliens liked to impregnate people. Grabbing his coffee, he downed some of his coffee and twitched uncontrollably. Setting his coffee down, he calmed a bit and tugged on his sleeve nervously.

"Tweek…" Craig repeated the others name just to test it out, it was such an odd name to give to a child his parents must be a piece of work. Craig blinked listening to the blonde he then laughed, oh this was priceless. He was too young to be a mommy? Well he was actually the perfect age, but mating with the boy really wasn't on the aliens mind. "Don't worry I won't eat you, and who said I was gay?" he questioned just to play with the others thoughts. He seemed like the kind to easily be paranoid over nothing. Reaching into his backpack he pulled out a green tuber ware, opening it he grinned at what looked like it was steaks. Left over's of the couple wouldn't be the same but he didn't want to be a waste and toss out whatever he didn't eat. Picking up a piece with his finger he ate it happily then licked his lips. "So what was with calling me an alien dude?" he questioned while eating another slice of meat. His cloaking earrings left very little to show what he actually was, so why would this human be able to easily spot something like that?

Tweek shuddered as the other said his name. Fiddling with his hands, his eyes went from looking at one thing to looking at another in a matter of seconds. Hearing the alien speak, he pointed at him and exclaimed, "You didn't deny that you w-wouldn't impregnate me. Gah!" Well he did say he wouldn't eat the twitching blonde but nothing about mating with him. Shaking he looked around and held his hands to his chest. This alien thought he was slick but Tweek could see right through his games. The chullo wearing boy was sitting with Tweek asking about why he was calling him an alien instead of ignoring him and sitting with the popular students. Only an alien would do that! Watching him eat he tilted his head. It looked normalish but the meat looked a bit raw. Well, at least he was eating like a human and didn't seem to have any fangs… "Y-your eyes," he stated in a small voice and looked in his eyes. His own eyes grew wide at the sight of his eyes. They were just so different and they just pulled you in. It was weird and scary. "I also s-saw your ship fall from the s-s-s-sky. Not a shooting s-star."

Craig chuckled listening to Tweek, "I won't impregnate you either. If I wanted a mate I would choose someone of my own race to ensure our child has only strong D.N.A. Or I would mate with those in sector thirteen… they… are perfect," he said basically admitting he was an alien. Over the few short hours he had been at this school the alien noticed that no matter what no one believe the blonde known as Tweek, that they just think he's crazy. What losers. Picking up another piece of meat and eating it he frowned slightly, damn it. The one noticeable thing about him being an alien and someone actually was smart enough to see and even point it out. "It's the one thing I can't hide," he sighed, well at least a few of the earth females and males thought he had beautiful eyes. Craig's eyebrow twitched as the blonde pointed out his ship, "Y'know you humans should keep space fucking clean. Seriously? Why leave a satellite that is out of commission in space? Space belongs to everyone, you should keep it clean like everyone else does. Don't need to do to space what you are doing to your own home planet," he said licking his fingers clean out of habit. Fixing his chullo hat he snickered, at least he got one good thing out of the crash. His friends back home on Oha will be sooo jealous when they see his new hat.

Tweek's mouth fell open in shock and horror. This guy just admitted he was an alien! Looking around the cafeteria he tried to speak, to scream, to just get these people to notice an alien was sitting right in front of him but not words came out, only a few small noises that he tried to form into words. But it was probably for the best that no one could hear him since they wouldn't believe him. No one ever believed him. Giving up he looked down, depressed. Slowly looking back up at him, he twitched and messed with his buttons again. "I… recycle…" he said trying not to anger the alien anymore than he already was. "I knew there were aliens… always…" he said while looking at the ceiling in a paranoid manner. Looking back at Craig then at the other students, he made a frustrated noise, pulled on his hair, and let his head fall onto the table roughly. Groaning he kept his face there, not caring if people thought he was a freak for doing so.

Craig stared at the human as he had a small panic attack, it really shouldn't be that shocking that there were aliens. Honestly, Craig figured that the humans would be more than happy to see an actual alien. They did make movies about them all the time, maybe aliens were just a fetish some of them had. Hmm… he would have to ask one of these times. "One human recycling won't make a difference, you do realize this yes?" he questioned pushing his tuber ware with the rest of the meat in it into the trash. He was starting to feel sick, he needed to have meat that didn't have the aged sweet taste to it. Craig knew he should have saved some of that first teen he killed last night, but no he was too busy being pissed off and in pain from the crash. "Good. It's nice to know that at least one of you isn't so self-centered that you believe you are the only ones in the universe. What naïve posers," he said closing his bag and setting it on his lap. Watching the blonde hit his head on the table was a bit strange. Did humans like to injure themselves when they were confused or scared? "Dude keep doing that and you'll lose brain cells. Though the humans didn't have much to begin with," he snickered at the insult. Sure the humans would advance in a couple million years, but so would the Timears and they would still look primitive to the chullo wearing alien. "Oh can I ask you something? Why do I get dirty looks when I do this?" he asked flipping the blonde off, he really wanted to know what was so bad about saying hello to someone.

"Yeah, I know…" Tweek sighed. He tried to tell the others that if they didn't recycle the Earth would get mad and explode on New Years. Well, it was obvious how Tweek acted on New Year's Eve and even on New Year's Day. At least it hadn't exploded… yet. Tweek didn't understand any of this. Why was the alien telling him the truth, what was he eating, and why was he still talking to the twitching blonde? "Not a poser," he mumbled and looked at his hands in interest. Why did he have to respond to that? Great, now he'd never leave and soon he would eat Tweek or make him a slave. It was obvious, even to Tweek, that Craig had no interest in mating with him. Why mix his DNA with a lowly human that everyone thought was crazy… Ok, so he was a bit crazy. Tweek looked up at Craig in response to his words. It was bad to slam his head on the table? But he did that every day and he felt fine. And what about when people punch him in the head, slam his head into the locker and even on the ground? He still felt the same afterwards, just a bit sore. "Oh…" was all he could think of to say until his words finally sunk in. "Ngh! I have no brain cells!" he yelled and held his head in his hands. With as many times that he hit his head he must not have very many left. Great, just great. Now he was an alien going to eat him but he was also stupid. This day has turned out to be horrible. Opening his eyes to see what he was talking about, he tilted his head, his hands still on either side of his head. "I-it means f… fuck off. It's a bad thing," he said and blinked for a moment before going back to tugging on his hair and being depressed about being stupid.

Craig tapped his fingers on the table watching the blonde one, he could very easily eat this teen and more than likely no one would notice. Then again he preferred his human aged to thirty to thirty five years, it was then when the meat would just fall off the bones. Craig kept a blank look at Tweek's little outburst. Did he just admit he had no brain cells? This teen had to have brain cells, he could talk. It only made perfect sense, though he wouldn't be able to tell for sure unless he had his scanner with him. But alas it's at his earth home with the ship. Speaking of brain cells the aliens eyes traveled over to a half machine half human, did he have brain cells? He was part machine, which is pretty advanced. Though… he was only saying what Craig would guess is his name over and over again. Strange, he'll have to do more research on the half machine humans. Though, he kept screaming the name Timmy… Odd. Looking back at Tweek the alien blinked in confusion, on earth that meant to fuck off? Grinning he said, "No way?" As soon as he gets home he'll be sure to change the meaning of it on Oha. Well at least so all the cool Timear's understand the new meaning so they could use it against the rest.

Finally calming down, Tweek let his hands rest on the table. "Huh?" was all he could say as he realized how excited Craig seemed to be at knowing what flipping someone off meant. It must mean something else on his planet. He was curious but not curious enough to ask. Taking a sip of his coffee, he stood just as the bell rang. Looking at Craig he stayed silent for a moment before screaming, "Nngh!" and running off.

Craig only watched the blonde run off with a raised eyebrow before looking back at his middle finger. So cool. After another moment he stood up and grabbed his bag, walking out of the cafeteria calmly.


	4. Chapter 4

Kenny McCormick, the schools perverted poor kid was happily dating Kyle Broflovski. But it wasn't always like that. In middle school Cartman was finally able to push Kyle and Stan's buttons enough to drive them away, leaving Kenny stuck with his best friend out of pity. It was depressing since Kenny had started to have a crush on the red head, but school life went on without the two around. It was in high school when Kenny's crush for his old friend was no longer able to be held back, going behind his best friends back he attempted to talk to Kyle only to be shot down. Fucking Cartman, seriously. Kyle had said that Kenny was cruel, that he was just like the fat boy. Kenny did prove the red head wrong though. He has stopped his best friend from hurting many, got him together with Butters, and even pulled him away from the freak Tweek when he was getting his ass kicked. Though pulling Cartman away from the twitching blonde was something he had to force himself to do, Kenny after all didn't like Tweek.

The guy never really bothered Kenny, he didn't consider him a freak because of the twitching or the paranoid words he used, he just seen that as him being him. But Tweek completely changed his thoughts one day about him during gym class. While changing the twitching blonde just had to point out how skinny Kenny was, thus pointing out to everyone he is starved and reminding them of just how poor he truly is. Thanks Tweek, thanks a lot. All Kenny did was pull his old hand-me-down shirt on, glare, and leave. He was after all still trying to get Kyle to think he was a good guy. Guess that worked though since somehow the red head smiled at Kenny and accepted going out, saying he was impressed that Kenny didn't yell at the paranoid freak.

Kenny being who he is seems to easily forgive everyone, and it was something that always bothered his red head. Why should he be mad if Cartman calls Kenny a name? Why should he be mad if his parents used all their money on drugs? Why should he be mad if he is never able to go to a college unless he pays for it himself? Why should he be mad if he keeps dying horrible deaths and no one remembers? It was pointless to be upset with people. Or at least that's how Kenny seen it. Though Kyle was right, he did forgive people way too easily. Oh well… it was easier to forgive and move on rather than hold an ugly grudge. Because of not wanting to constantly die Kenny takes many classes that the girls do, like Home Ec. Sewing, and Art. Why? Well he barely ever dies from accidents in those classes. Though Kyle is trying to convince him to take shop class, saying that he's pro at fixing cars. Kenny still isn't completely convinced though.

Wearing an orange parka with the hood down, orange pants, brown gloves, and brown shoes his style hasn't changed at all since elementary school. After all this outfit was the warmest and comfiest he could find, and when your house doesn't have a heater half the time that's all that mattered. Running a hand through his messy blonde hair he sighed listening to the teacher. Yes, Kenny McCormick was paying attention. According to Kyle if the blonde was able to get all good grades this year he'd be able to get Kenny a scholarship to a community college in the same town as the fancy college Kyle himself was going to. And Kenny who wanted nothing more than to be with his Jew was doing the best that he could to get good grades. After all he wanted to continue to date Kyle after they graduate.

Tweek h managed to try and avoid Craig during first period. He just kept staring at the other person beside him. Sure, it might have freaked Clyde out a bit to the point where he was almost in tears but it was better than looking over at Craig and those eyes of his. Today, Tweek was wearing a black shirt, a baggy green jacket with the buttons done improperly, black pants, and boots. It was a tad bit windy today so the added chill made him have the need for a green coat. Now he was in third period and his coffee was almost gone. Downing the rest of his coffee, he made a depressed noise and undid the lid, trying to see if there was just a bit more left. Ok, now all of his coffee was gone. Stuffing the cup in his back he tapped his fingers on the desk. He didn't like English class. What was with all the different kind of commas, the essays, and these weird stories where people spoke in a coded language? "Gah," he shrieked out in frustration. Quickly, he placed his hands over his mouth and looked away as the teacher glared.

After a few more moments, which felt like hours to the blonde, he looked over at the only one sitting beside him since he sat in the back corner. It was Kenny, the other blonde that was much cooler than he was. Kenny had always seemed to hate him for some reason. Maybe for having taken the blondes spot in Stan's gang when they were younger or when he had pointed out how Kenny's ribs stuck out more than his own?

But maybe Kenny has forgiven him now since he did pull Cartman away from beating up the blonde and even helped him up. Or… he could have done that to show his boyfriend Kyle that he could be a nice guy. It didn't matter, he needed to warn Kenny about the alien. Reaching over, he tugged on the orange sleeve while looking around paranoid. "K-Kenny?" he said, the blonde didn't even look at him. "Kenny… Craig's an alien, r-really," he whispered, trying to get Kenny to suddenly realize that Craig was an alien. "He told me so."

Feeling a tug on his sleeve Kenny fought back the urge to sigh, looking over at Tweek he raised an eyebrow at the blonde's words. "Tweek, that's a bit harsh dude. I mean maybe he was just pulling your leg," he said with a blank look, sure Kenny easily forgave everyone but Tweek never apologized for pointing out how skinny he was. So Kenny was still upset.

Tweek quickly pulled his hand back and fiddled with his buttons. Kenny looked mad. "B-but he said… he wouldn't mate with a human s-so we'll b-be ok… but he'd want to m-m-mate with someone on Sector Thirteen," he said in a whisper, not wanting Craig's alien hearing to hear him."What's Sector Thirteen!" he yelled and tugged on his hair. So much for staying quiet. Looking at Kenny, with a sad look he whispered, "You don't believe me either…" And with that he slammed his head on the desk, covering his head with his arms. Why wouldn't anyone believe him? Even Kenny, who keeps saying he dies and comes back to life doesn't believe him. Though, Kenny did seem to believe that Pip was dragged to hell.

Kenny stared at Tweek as he spoke, not mating with humans? Really? That made no sense. By referring to sex as mating he makes it sound like it's a chore and not something for fun or to bring two people closer. When the twitching blonde yelled everyone looked back at them on cue. Forcing a smile he waved at everyone that looked till they looked away. How completely awkward feeling. "He's not an alien till you have proof. Just like they tell you in jail, innocent till proven guilty," he said trying to be nice while remembering that it would upset Kyle if he found out Kenny was mean to anyone. Kenny did have something in common with Tweek, no one believed Kenny when he said he dies all the time just like no one believes Tweek's paranoid stories. Well not all Tweek's stories aren't true. Pip really was dragged down to hell by the devil's son as a way to stop the rapture. Damien was so sweet for giving it up to keep his love happy. Every time the hooded blood would go to hell he would spend time with the Prince of Darkness and his Princess, mostly to avoid being tortured. But it was worth it, Damien was… creative with his torture methods.

"But I know he's…" Tweek started but sighed, giving up. No matter what he said Kenny and everyone else wouldn't believe him. "Proof…" he said mostly to himself and grinned nervously. "I… I'll get proof." It couldn't be that hard to get a picture of Craig in his true alien for or of him eating a person… Maybe even get a picture of his spaceship. Yeah! Then everyone would realize that Craig was an evil alien and maybe they wouldn't beat him up as much. That would be nice.

"I look forward to seeing the proof dude," Kenny said looking back at his papers. At least all his class work was done so it wasn't so bad that Tweek was bothering him.

Tweek perked up a bit. Kenny looked forward to seeing his proof? So… did Kenny believe him? Then Tweek would make extra sure to get the evidence as quickly as possible, he just had to make sure the alien didn't catch him. Who knows what that alien would do to him. The thought made him shudder and hug himself. He didn't want to be torn apart, eaten, decapitated, or even probed. Why aliens would even want to probe a human in that nasty way was something the twitching blonde would never understand. Maybe they thought it was funny? Who knows…

Peaking out at Kenny Tweek asked, "Why do you hate me? You used to be nicer to me…" He had been wanting to ask that for months now. Did Kenny not like it when Tweek told him Kyle was a robot or that Mr. Garrison was a gender bending monster? But those made Kenny laugh… He only stopped laughing after that moment in the locker room. Tweek couldn't help but be excited that Kenny's ribs stuck out too. He had begun to think something was wrong with him but seeing Kenny have the same thing made him so happy…

Tweek's question caught Kenny off guard, it's been months and he's just now curious as to why Kenny hated him. Looking over at Tweek he placed a hand on his stomach saying, "Well you pointed out how skinny I am very loudly. Kind of reminded everyone how poor I truly am… I mean if you would of said it so only I could hear then it would have been different." It was still hard to ignore the looks of pity he got from people.

Tweek sat up straight at his words, tilting his head. "B-but… my stomach looks the same," he said and tugged on his shirt. Slowly he lifted his shirt up a bit to show how small his stomach was. "See? We… we're the same," he said with a smile as he pulled his shirt back down. Finally he found someone a bit like himself. Kenny was really skinny too so it was normal. Tweak was a freak! Taking a sip of his coffee, he tapped his fingers on the cup.

Looking back at the twitching blonde Kenny watched him lift his shirt up and sighed. Tweek's stomach was almost the mirror image of his own, Tweek seemed to be a bit better fed. "Well Tweek, we may have the same stomachs but I'm malnourished because we can't afford food half the time. I just didn't like everyone being reminded of that, understand? I just don't like the pity looks…" he said with a sigh. Just thinking about it made him depressed, even Kyle was in better health compared to Kenny. Kenny knew his boyfriend felt fat compared to him, as soon as Kenny graduates and leaves this miserable town he can focus just on feeding himself and things will be easier. Then his love can be the skinny one, while Kenny can be the in-shape one. Looking back at Tweek he really wanted to drop the subject, "We can pretend you never shouted it. If you apologize, deal?" he asked giving the other a chance to let the hooded blonde forgive him. After all Kenny forgave everyone a bit too easily.

"Mal… nourished?" he repeated and tilted his head. What did that mean? And since when did Kenny use big words? Maybe it wasn't really Kenny… Maybe it was another alien! No, the eyes weren't like Craig's. But still… he could be a fake. He would have to keep an eye on the fake Kenny. "O-ok… I understand," he said with a nod. When in doubt, nod and agree. "I'm sorry… I d-didn't mean to say it," he said doing whatever this Kenny wanted him to do. Who knows what would happen if he pointed out he was a fake? And if he turned out to be the real Kenny, he'd hate the twitching blonde again.

"It's a big word, means under fed… or at least that's what Kyle said," Kenny said to Tweek's questioning look. He wouldn't blame the twitching blonde for not understanding, before he started dating Kyle he would have questioned such a word and given the same look. Then again the only reason he knows a big word like malnourished is because of all the stupid studying he's been doing. Stupid books, classes, and learning. What? Part of Kenny still thought the way his parents raised him to think. So in a way learning was still for the assholes of the world that don't need to work for their food, but it was also a way to stay with Kyle. So pushing aside those thoughts wasn't so bad. Looking over at Tweek he smiled as he heard the apology. Sure the other didn't do it on his own and probably didn't understand what he was apologizing for but Kenny would take what he was given. No he wouldn't be friends with Tweek but he would go back to the way he treated him before the whole locker room thing. "Thanks dude," he said smiling to show Tweek he accepted the apology.

"Oh…" Tweek said in understanding. He had never heard of such a word, then again, he wasn't exactly the smartest, didn't watch much TV, and barely read any books so it wasn't that hard to believe he wouldn't know a few words. Fiddling with the buttons on his shirt he smiled a crooked smile. Kenny didn't hate him! He didn't even care if the perverted blonde was an evil copy sent here to destroy everyone because he had a friend. Hearing the bell ring he jumped and gave out a small shriek. He hadn't been paying attention to the time at all ad loud noises scared him. Taking a few deep breaths he grabbed his bag and stood. Downing the rest of his coffee, he all but ran out of the classroom and down the hall into the teachers longue to refill his cup.

Kenny grabbed his bag as the bell rang. He was about to ask Tweek if he would like to eat lunch with him, the blonde ran off. Guess that means he won't be seeing him at lunch. Walking out of the class he went to his boyfriend's locker and leaned against it. Kenny always waited for his lover, never did he once let him not find the perverted blonde wait for him.


	5. Chapter 5

After school ended Craig used some of the green paper he found in his new earth home in a safe to buy some clothes that seemed to be more in style with everyone at the high school. Going home he was able to make a few repairs on his ship, but nothing that would help him leave sooner. Well at least he was able to repair one of the computers. Though he'll blame the fact that he wasn't able to get much done on his sister, that's the last time he answers a call from her. All she did was make fun of him, he will be getting revenge when he gets home.

Today Craig was wearing a dark blue shirt, black skinny jeans, boots, a blue jacket, dark blue gloves, the black earrings, and his chullo hat. During his first class with that strange blonde that knew the truth he could tell he was trying to pretend Craig wasn't even there, which in reality was a good thing. Now he wouldn't have anyone distracting him from realizing he should be making friends to blend in better. The blonde didn't have any, so he stood out. The last thing Craig wanted was to stand out like Tweek, when you stand out people tend to notice more things about you. And that was something that should be avoided.

It was now third period, the class before lunch, and Craig couldn't be more upset with it. Sure the alien loved computers, but these were pretty low-tech compared to the ones on Oha. The fact that they still used a keyboard was a bit funny, but at least he sort of figured it out. Looking to the spot next to him he seen the same Jew he was amazed to see wasn't extinct the day before. He seemed smart in all the classes Craig had with him, and everyone seemed to enjoy the Jew's company. Well… almost everyone, it seemed like a very muscled brunette hated him but the Jew's lover always stopped the muscled boy before he went too far. What idiots. Sighing lightly the alien couldn't believe he was about to do this, tapping lightly on the others shoulder. "Sorry about yesterday," he said hoping that would fix what he said yesterday and that he wouldn't want an explanation. Craig was an excellent liar, but making up a lie on the spot never was as good as a well thought out one.

Kyle was wearing a white blouse, a green sweater vest, green pants, and boots. He would rarely ever wear his hat now that he tamed his wild jewfro. He did miss his hat but it was nice not to have Stan able to play pranks on him with it. For the first time he missed how cynical Stan used to be. Typing away on his computer, he stopped as he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking at Craig he raised an eyebrow. Yesterday he said something horrible to the Jew. The new kid seemed excited to know that Jew's weren't extinct. Seriously? "Did fat ass put you up to it?" he asked curiously. He wouldn't stay mad at this new kid. Craig seemed to be an alright, yet strange kind of guy. I mean, who flips off the entire class?

"Who's fat ass?" Craig questioned not understanding who Kyle was talking about. "Sorry, its just that home schooling's a bitch when you have idiots for parent's." He lied hoping it would at least make it more understandable to why he seemed so excited about it. Craig smiled when the other told him not to worry about it, gaining his forgiveness was easier than he thought. Now on to making a friendship. "Name's Craig, you are?" He questioned wanting to know the others name. It probably wouldn't be good to keep thinking of him as the Jew or that guy with the red hair, didn't want to make the other too upset by calling him Jew or red head. That would lose his chance of gaining a friend to use as a way of blending in.

"Oh right, you wouldn't know him. He's the big football player, Cartman," Kyle chuckled and leaned back in his seat. He had called Cartman fat ass so many times it became his true name to the Jew. Nodding he said, "Ahh, understandable I guess." Home schooling, now that sounded horrible. Being stuck with his parents day in and day out would be pure torture. "I'm Kyle, Kyle Broflovski," he said with a smile. "The blond guy with the bright orange parka was Kenny, my boyfriend." He didn't care if this guy was a homophobe or not. If Craig had a problem with it, it's best to know now and not later.

Craig thought back to all the faces he had seen throughout the day, there was a very muscled boy who had a tiny adorable blonde attached to him. So that's what his name was, Cartman. He seemed to hate everyone and everything except the blonde attached to his arm. Well at least he could place a name to the boys face. Craig was happy to see that the red head bought the lie, good now that matter was out of the aliens mind. "Good to meet you Kyle," he said raising an eyebrow as he was told his lovers name. Well at least he got to know another's name. "So you're gay?" he questioned smiling, it was cute to pick just one sexuality. After all, all the Timear's were bi. It was all about pleasure on Oha so it didn't really matter the gender, sure everyone had one they preferred but that didn't mean they wouldn't go with the other gender happily. "Kenny is lucky to have you, Broflovski. You're intelligent. Smarts makes you very appealing. He must have the same affect on you," he said leaning back into his chair completely giving up on using the ancient computer.

Kyle nodded at his question. He was in no way interested in girls. Once he had tried to force himself to be straight and was close to kissing that slut, Bebe. At the last minute he pulled back and realized he couldn't live a lie and if his mother wasn't going to accept it then… he would leave. It was amazing to finally be completely sure of himself and be open about being gay. Blushing brightly at his words, he rubbed the back of his neck and smiled lightly. "Y-yeah… he does. I just wish he'd realize how smart he really is. It's cute to watch him so obsessed with my health. I'm a diabetic," he said and looked back at his computer, already finished with his work for the day. He liked Craig, he was a cool guy. The chullo wearing boy reminded him a bit of Stan but not a hippy and more of a jackass.

"Low self esteem more than likely," Craig said smiling noticing the other was blushing. Perfect now he seemed more comfortable around the chullo wearing alien. That's what he wanted, at least the strange twitching blonde that figured him out wasn't there to make the Jew paranoid of Craig. "You're diabetic, dude… that sucks," he said thinking about how humans with health problems tasted. If a diabetic took care of themselves they tasted almost like any other human. But many of the other human health problems were… problematic. The human sickness could easily be passed on to a Timear which would cause them to be sick. Usually a Timear would die if they weren't properly taken care of. Sickness was something the alien wanted to avoid, there would be no one to care of him and the end result wouldn't be pretty. The humans would probably dissect his body, and do who knows what. The thought alone made Craig shudder. "It's good that your lover obsesses over it, it shows he cares for you which is what matters most," he said looking over at Token who just had to look back at Craig after what he had said. Instead of saying anything he simply flipped off his fellow classmate with a blank look. Token immediately looked away, Craig was seriously loving that telling someone to fuck off was this simple.

Kyle sighed and nodded saying, "I know… I'm doing everything I can to show him just how amazing he is." He blushed lightly realizing that he was giving such personal information and thoughts to a guy he just met. Craig was just so easy to talk to. "Yeah… it does suck," he sighed. "You know what sucks more? Begging the fat ass for a kidney transplant." Just the memory of that was horrible. They had to trick that jack ass into giving him a kidney. Could you believe that idiot was going to let him die? Well, it's not that hard to believe… Shutting off his computer he giggled and nodded. "Yeah, it's really sweet." Watching Craig he laughed and looked over at Token. Just as he was about to tell Craig Token's name, the bell rang. "Finally," he said as he grabbed his white and green checkered messenger bag and stood up. Looking over at Craig he asked, "Want to eat with Kenny and me? Sometimes Stan joins us but Wendy's been holding him on a tight leash lately." His tone changed to sadness at the mention of Stan. He missed his best friend and wished he'd see that Wendy was just a cheating bitch.

"He'll understand in due time," Craig said turning off his computer. The thing was giving him a headache anyway, he might end up needing Kyle's help on using this operating system. Well at least for a couple days, he'd be able to get the hang of it soon enough. "Having your life in someone else's hand does suck," he said watching Kyle laugh. Craig grinned at his reaction. Yes, flipping off people would be a Craig thing and no one would be safe from getting flipped off. Grabbing his bag he stood and smiled at Kyle guessing that he got the friendship he was looking to get from the other. "I'd love to eat with you two," he said pulling his bag over his shoulder before walking out of the classroom.

"I do hope so," Kyle said with a sweet smile. Turning, he walked out of the class and looked over to make sure Craig was following him. Weaving through the crowd he made it to his locker and smiled seeing Kenny. Every single time he was right there.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking up to Kenny, Kyle kissed his cheek and held his hand, interlacing their fingers. "I want you to meet the new guy, Craig Tucker," he said, formally introducing them to one another. "He's eating with us today."

Kenny smiled seeing his lover, grinning at the kiss he held his red head's hand. "Only a kiss on the cheek? Are you mad at me Jersey boy?" He questioned grinning. The fact that Kyle is from Jersey is absolutely perfect, yes Kenny completely hated the show "The Jersey Shore" but if it meant it would send Kyle into a cussing frenzy with a cute accent it was more than worth it.

Craig followed Kyle down the hall and smiled watching the red head with his lover. The two acted the same as the average lovers on Oha, it was kind of cute. Craig flipped the blonde off before saying a simple, "Hey."

"No, just don't want to make out in front of my new friend," Kyle explained with a smile. Though his eyebrow twitched at being called Jersey boy. He hated it when his boyfriend flipped his TV on to the Jersey Shore. He couldn't help but go into his Jersey mode and yell at the tv with that blasted accent. At least he wasn't given the chance to slick his hair back and wear those douche clothes. Pulling Kenny into the Cafeteria he smiled at how simple that was. Kenny always went along with what he wanted to do. It could be annoying sometimes but it was sweet.

Looking at Craig, Kenny didn't mind getting flipped off, he was so used to that from Cartman. "Hey dude," he said looking at Kyle and smiling. He was always so sweet to everyone, it was admirable that the Jew boy just wanted to be kind to everyone. He let his lover pull him through the crowd it was funny, but hey letting Kyle do what he wants was always best. With Kyle happy it was so much easier for Kenny himself to be happy.

Releasing Kenny's hand he pulled out his bagged lunch and quickly opened it. He felt so weak, his blood sugar was probably low which wasn't a good thing. Pulling out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a soda, an apple, and a cupcake. He smiled and set the cupcake and soda in front of Kenny. "For you," he said with a small blushed as he unwrapped his sandwich. Taking a bite he instantly felt better.

Sitting next to the red head, Kenny sighed. Again his mother used their food money on weed, not much he could do except accept it and give her a look when he got home. Kenny smiled lovingly as his lover set a cupcake and soda in front of him. He was so sweet sharing with him. Leaning over he whispered into Kyle's ear, "Thank you." He kissed his ear before picking up the soda and opening it. Grinning he took a sip. Soda was always such a rare treat for the blonde.

Craig followed the two into the cafeteria and sat at their table across from them. Pulling out a tuber ware he opened it to show meat that almost looked the same as the meat he had the day before. But this time he found someone who tasted less sweet and was aged perfectly. He made sure it was a tourist though, last thing he needed was people in this town to start noticing their friends going missing. "I'm guessing you two are pretty inseparable, huh?" he questioned eating a piece of meat.

Shivering at the whisper and blushing at the kiss he stuttered out, "A-anytime ti-time…" Kenny could be so touchy and never cared who was watching. "You could say that…" Kyle said with a blush staining his pale cheeks.

Tweek quickly walked into the cafeteria so as not to anger the monster in the janitors closet and walked towards his regular table, only to find a group of freshman already sitting down. Looking around with a panicked expression he realized all the tables have been taken and no one wanted to sit with him. Biting his lip his mind started to wander off like usual. If he didn't find a seat he would e thrown out of the cafeteria where the monsters and soulless gingers were. Hoping from one foot to the other while thinking horrible thoughts, he started to panic even more. He didn't want to be sacrificed by the gingers.

Setting down the can Kenny looked over at Tweek, tilting his head watching the paranoid blonde freak out. Looking at the table he usually sat at Kenny put two and two together, it made perfect sense why he was freaking out. He wasn't able to sit on his normal spot. Without saying a word to Kyle he stood and walked over to the twitching blonde.

Taking another bite of his sandwich he turned to tell something to his perverted and touchy boyfriend when said boyfriend stood up and walked over to a freaking out blonde. Tilting his head, he smiled lightly. "How sweet," he said to himself, amazed at how much the blonde had grown.

Kenny waved a hand in front of Tweek's face with a smile, "Stop freaking out and sit with us today. You'll get your spot next time."

Tweek jumped as Kenny walked over. Looking up at him and then back at his table, he slowly nodded. "O-ok…" he said sadly. He wanted his spot; it had been his spot for the past three years. What if he sat down and the monsters started to attack him because he wasn't in the right spot? Oh well, better to take that chance than to get thrown into the hallway with the real monster, the son of Satan. Taking a sip of his coffee he followed the other blonde to the table, biting his lip as he saw Craig, the alien. Having a small mental battle with himself, he finally sat down on the same side of the table as Craig, trying to stay as far as possible from him.

Kenny smiled at the twitching blonde, "Great~" He said walking back to the table and sitting next to Kyle. He glanced at the red head to see if it was ok that he invited Tweek to join them. That and he wanted to see if he impressed his boyfriend in doing so. Kyle always rewarded Kenny when he was impressed enough, and the Jew was so cute with the rewards that it was more than worth it. Picking up his cupcake he unwrapped it and took a big bite, though he tried to make it so he wasn't showing he was hungry.

Craig ate another piece of meat as the twitching blonde from the day before sat down.

Glancing at the tuber wear Tweek tapped his fingers on his coffee cup. "Is that a p-person?" he asked bluntly but nervous. Looking back at his cup he said mostly to himself. "I bet it was a tourist, then people won't be s-s-suspicious if people they know are disappearing…"

Looking over at Tweek as he sat down he smiled, "Hey Tweek." His smile fell at Tweek's words. Again with the alien thing? This was worse than his freak out about Pip. Sure, no one has seen the French… err British kid in a long time but that didn't mean the Prince of Darkness kidnapped him. That was just illogical because seriously, who would kidnap someone like Pip? Kyle smiled at Kenny and placed a hand on his thigh as he kissed his boyfriends cheek. "You are so sweet," he said lovingly and blushed lightly. Pulling his hand away, he finished his sandwich and picked up his apple.

Looking at Tweek the blonde sighed, "Remember what I said Tweek. Innocent until proven guilty, so right now he's not an alien." Kenny smiled at the kiss he received from his ginger but grinned at the hand, Kyle was getting more touchy in public. Oh what a turn for the better. "I do try."

That was a strange question, Craig though. Looking over at Tweek he stared at the blonde. What the fuck? How did he keep guessing correctly on things on Craig? He must be smarter than he looks. It only made sense, this is probably a little act he puts on. Tweek probably knows more than he leads on, he'll have to keep an eye on him. "Why yes it is and she taste's delicious," He said in a joking tone to make the truth sound like nothing more than a joke to the others. Eating another piece of meat he licked his lips, being stuck here isn't so bad if you get to have a delicacy like human.

Hearing Craig, Kyle began to laugh. "Man, that was perfect," he managed to say between giggles. Finally managing to calm down a bit, he took a bit of his apple and leaned against Kenny. This day was turning out to be perfect.

Tweek glanced at Kenny and mumbled under his breath. Yes, he remembered what Kenny had told him but it seemed like the only logical thing a human eating alien would do. Well, if Tweek was an alien that's what he would do. Looking at Craig his mouth fell open at his words. He stared at the alien in shock before his eyes slowly closed and he fell back onto the floor, fainting.

Craig snickered at Kyle and Kenny's reaction to his words; well at least they thought it was a joke. Eating another piece of meat he looked over at Tweek who didn't take it as a joke as the other two at the table did. The alien blinked watching Tweek, did he just faint? Part of him found that extremely funny, and the other part was a bit confused. Why would it be so shocking that he was eating people? Tweek did point it out. Huh… Watching the twitching blonde it was a bit awkward to have everyone staring at him. "Where's the nurse?" Craig asked

Kenny's giggles stopped the moment Tweek fainted. The blonde sighed, Tweek was far too paranoid. "Down the hall on the left, will say Nurse on the door," he said to Craig's question.

Craig nodded at Kenny before standing and kneeling down next to the twitching blonde. Picking him up bridal style he stood and walked out of the cafeteria, once in the hall he chuckled. Amazing how funny the humans were, amazing how the faint at such simple things, amazing how they weigh nothing. Walking into the nurses office he placed Tweek in a bed and chuckled. Good thing no one believed this boy, but something was bothering Craig. Looking at the buttons on his shirt he rolled his eyes. He unbuttoned the others shirt then re-buttoned it properly. There, perfect. Now maybe it will stay like that. Walking out of the nurses he made his way back to the cafeteria.


	7. Chapter 7

After the day Tweek fainted, he made sure to stay away from Craig. He was eating people and no one else would realize it! Gah! It's obvious to see the paranoid blonde was becoming increasingly obsessed over this but he just wanted it to stop, to not be such a freak… but that's too much to ask for. It had been three days since Craig carried him to the nurses office and now was the day for Cartman to be angry again. Wearing a black and grey striped long sleeved shirt, a button up green shirt over it with the buttons done improperly, jeans, and boots, he was slammed into the lockers just before lunch. Great, now he wouldn't be able to get coffee from the teachers longue. Falling to the ground, he looked up at Cartman. He always wondered what was taking him so long to attack him again. At first he thought it was because that twisted angel was always with him but the blonde was there now, watching, and rubbing his knuckles together like always.

Sighing, he pushed himself up but it was useless. They both knew how this was going to end so why bother standing? Oh right, so Cartman and the others wouldn't be able to kick him in the ribs. Looking around quickly he wondered if someone would actually help him this time. No, they wouldn't. Maybe they were afraid if they helped they would be eaten by Cartman. Yeah, Cartman would totally eat them whole. He quickly closed his eyes as a fist met the side of his face which slammed him into the locker again. Before he could slide to th ground, Cartman landed another punch in his gut calling him a freak and telling him he should just die. No… Cartman only called him a freak, the others watching the fight said he should die. Sliding to the ground, he opened his eyes to see that a small green device and slipped out of his pocket and onto the floor.

His eyes widened as he realized what it was. His beloved tamagotchi. The tamagotchi had been his only friend since elementary school and it was always there for him. After all the years he has had Nutty he could always count on it to give him words of encouragement. Yes, nutty would talk to him and even had its own personality. Nutty just loved sweets. Reaching out to grab his tamagotchi, he was stopped as a foot was rested on it. Tugging on his foot, he groaned as he realized the foot would never budge. It was then he started to feel the pain of his black eye, split lip, and the many bruises on his chest and stomach. "P-please… l-leave Nutty alone…" Tweek begged, tearing up.

"Nutty?" Cartman repeated and laughed. "Aww the little freak has an imaginary friend." All of the others laughed along with Cartman, pointing at Tweek. Suddenly Cartman lifted his foot. Tweek smiled, thinking that Cartman was going to let him grab it but just as he was about to reach out to it, that same foot smashed the device. Nutty's voice was gone. Staring in shock, he sat up staring at the blank screen and the parts all broken. Tearing up Tweek rubbed his eyes, flinching as he touched the black eye. Cartman only laughed harder at this. "Fucken crybaby," Cartman laughed.

Craig had successfully managed to make two friends, now he didn't stand out. He blended in nicely with the rest of the school, well… except that twitching blonde still was pointing out that he was an alien. How annoying, yet… interesting. How did he guess everything correctly the first time? It was so fascinating to the alien that this simple human knew so much. He stopped being as scary with his words towards the blonde, for some reason he didn't want to scare him as much. Wearing a black shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, boots, a chullo, the black cloaking earrings, and black gloves he had bought the day before to help mix up his outfit a bit. He decided to leave the jacket at home seeing it was a degree or so warmer than it had been the past couple days, so it was getting warm for the alien. Grabbing his black back pack he put it over one shoulder before walking out of class, glancing down the hall he seen a commotion and his curiosity got the best of him.

Walking over he pushed through the crowd of people even flipped off a few who dared say anything to the alien. Craig blinked at what he seen next. Cartman was hurting Tweek because he was different? But that made no sense, being different is most desired on Oha. Why would you want to go with someone who was the same as everyone else around you? Things would get boring quickly. Seeing the large male smash a strange looking device he looked at Tweek to see him tearing up, and Craig… didn't like that one bit.

Walking up to Cartman he pushed him back. "That's enough," he said giving the larger male a blank look. Sure he was bigger than Craig, but Craig is an alien after all. Fighting a human he always won, but this would be an instance where he let looks win for now.

Tweek covered his eyes as he mourned the death of his only friend. It wasn't fair. Peaking through his fingers, his vision was blurred because of the tears but he could distinctly see Cartman getting ready to hit him again. Cartman was ready to hit the twitching freak again, but was surprised to be pushed back. Stumbling back a bit, the bully glared glared. "What the fuck?" he yelled in surprise and anger. What was this new kid thinking? Guess he didn't know his place just yet. Tweek had closed his eyes, readying himself for the blow but it never came. Peaking through his fingers again he looked up in shock to see Craig. Why was Craig protecting him? No one ever protected him, especially an alien. Only Kenny has ever protected him but that was only to impress Kyle. Looking past Craig he saw Cartman grow angrier. No one ever messed with Cartman except the rare few that were courageous enough.

"Move out of my way," Cartman ordered and smirked pointing at Tweek. "You see him? He's a freak, always has been since elementary school. His purpose in life is to be one of those idiots that run around with foil hats and living in the dump," he laughed and smirked as many other students agreed and laughed with him. "He even calls you an alien so move so I can show him his place," he said walking up to Craig. Pushing his chest he smirked, "Move unless you wanna get your ass beat too… or do you want to take a few hits in yourself. He won't ever tell since the teachers hate him and he thinks the principal is really a mole person." Oh this was too easy. Either this guy was going to walk away or take a few hits at the freak as well. This was gonna be sweeeet.

Craig rolled his eyes listening to the brunette, it was such a stupid reason to hurt someone of your same species. Sure Craig has been in his share of fights back home, but the reasons behind the fights were always good ones. Like the other talked smack on Craig or they did something that pissed him off. So they deserved to have their asses handed to them. "Yes I see him, he's not a freak. That's just who he is," he said glancing around at the other students with a blank look. So barbaric acting, cheering on another causing another pain for no real reason. "It honestly doesn't bother me to be called an alien, let him believe what he wants to believe," he said before getting pushed and stumbling back a bit. Well this Cartman just stepped over the line. Pulling off his gloves he tossed them onto the ground next to Tweek. Next he tossed his back pack onto the ground beside his gloves. Without the gloves the other would be able to feel his ice cold touch, but would that really matter in a moment? "I'm not moving, and I'm not joining you in kicking his ass fucker," he said cracking his knuckles.

Tweek's hands fell to his sides as he stared up at Craig with his one good eye in shock. The alien was sticking up for him, protecting him. But why? All Tweek had done is try to tell everyone he was an alien, run away from him, and even fainted because of him so he didn't deserve to be protected. Maybe Craig wanted to beat him up all on his own and Cartman was messing with his "property"? That could be it but then why hadn't Craig hurt him yet? All of this confusion was hurting Tweek's head and all he wanted was coffee. Not only that but he felt as if someone used his head as a kickball. Everything hurt.

Cartman raised an eyebrow at his words. "You're sticking up for this loser?" he stated in shock. No one stuck up for Tweek without some kind of reason. Before people stuck up for him out of pity but that didn't last long and Kenny only helped him so he could prove to Kyle he was worth giving a chance. This guy… would learn his place. Watching him he chuckled and after his last words he started to laugh except this time only a few people chuckled. They must be amazed that someone was sticking up to the famous quarterback like this. It was rare. "Alright then, I'll just kick your ass first and then your little boyfriend. How's that sound?" he chuckled and rolled his eyes as the other cracked his knuckles. Really? Did this guy not even notice the size difference? No matter, he'd take him down with one hit. Pulling his fist back, he aimed for Craig's fast.

Craig shrugged at the question, "Sure. Why not?" he said with a blank look, this was in a way a bit boring. Plus his lunch wouldn't taste the same, if he waited too long to eat it. Craig tilted his head at the boyfriend comment, why would he assume something like that? Craig didn't like Tweek at all, the boy was just interesting to be around. His little outbursts were funny. "He's not my boyfriend…" he said watching Cartman, he was a bit too smug for his own good. Craig's blank look quickly changed to a smirk as the brunette attempted to punch his face. Reaching out he grabbed the fist aimed at his face stopping the punch, Cartman's skin felt so warm compared to Craig's. The difference always impressed the alien. Pulling him forward he quickly aimed a punch at the others gut remembering that he shouldn't kill the boy, just injure him, so Craig held back a bit. Releasing his fist he went back to a blank look, "When were you going to teach me a lesson?" he questioned just pushing the larger boys buttons.

Cartman was so sure that his punch would land on this losers face and everyone would cheer at Cartman while others would laugh at this Craig guy but… this guy managed to catch his fist. But that's not the only weird thing. Craig's hand was like ice… no, colder than ice. Just who was this guy? Before he was able to even question his frozen hand he bent over in pain as the icy fist hit him at a gut. With that sort of force, he fell to his knees, gasping for air. Catching his breath a bit, he slowly looked up at Craig, afraid. "Wh-what? Wh-why… Why stick up for that freak?" he asked and glance at the twitching blonde. That blonde was nothing special. All he ever did was scream at random moment and talk about aliens, mind control, CIA, and all that crap. It was stupid and he deserved to get beaten up for being a freak. Looking back at him and in the eyes he whispered, "Wh-what are you?"

Tweek could only hold his dead tamagachi in his shaking hands and look over at Craig and Cartman through his good eye. This wasn't good. Cartman was just so angry and when Cartman is angry someone ends up really, really hurt. Looking back down at the blank, cracked screen he teared up again. His best friend was gone. Snapping out of his mourning thoughts he looked up to see Craig fighting back against Cartman and… winning? No ones ever stopped Cartman's punch, especially since Cartman knew never to throw a punch at Damien or Christophe but still it was amazing… then again Craig was an alien so it made perfect sense. Wait… did that mea Christophe and Damien were aliens? Oh wait, they couldn't be aliens. They were demons. Silly Tweek thinking they were aliens. Watching Cartman fall on the ground hurt he blinked and twitched unsure of how he would react.

Craig kept a blank look as the brunette human fell to his knees, so it really did only take one hit to bring a large human to their knees. It was rather funny. "Because I don't think it's right to harm others without a good reason. You thinking he's a freak isn't a good reason in my book," he explained shrugging; it made no sense why Cartman hated Tweek. But he wasn't there to get Cartman to explain why he hated the blonde, he was just there to stop him from harming the blonde. What are you? Chuckling lightly he knelt down in front of Cartman, "What am I?" he repeated cupping the larger males cheeks and leaning in close. Looking into Cartman's eyes Craig figured he might as well scare him a bit to make sure he leaves Tweek alone. Craig's blue eyes changed to his original all black ones and his teeth went back to razor sharp, grinning so Cartman could see his sharp teeth he said,"Me? I'm just Craig Tucker." He snickered before whispering, "And Craig won't be seeing this again will he?" Releasing Cartman's cheek's his sharp teeth went back to the normal human ones, and his black eyes went back to the almost normal human ones. Standing he crossed his arms and glanced around at everyone watching, "What the hell are you all looking at?" he questioned flipping them all off.

Cartman watched Craig intently, not wanting to miss a single thing. But now he wished he hadn't seen this. Eyes widening in dear, he backed up into the lockers as much as possible, unable to take his eyes off that thing. Craig's eyes were all black, no pupils and then his teeth… they were razor sharp, like a monster. Craig was a monster or maybe… he glanced over at the twitching blond, an alien? Was that freak right? It would explain a lot but why wasn't Craig killing the blonde that was shouting he was an alien? Then again, no one ever believed him. Oh how wrong they all were. Looking back at the alien he slowly nodded. "I… I won't mess with him," he stuttered out, trying not to cry and scream. Quickly pushing himself up, tripping over himself, he ran through the confused crowd and down the hall, Butters running after him.

Tweek rubbed his sleeve on his bruised cheek, wiping away a stray tear. Why was the alien sticking up for him? No one ever stuck up for him. Grabbing his messenger bag, he dropped the pieces in it. He had to give Nutty a proper burial before his ghost haunted the twitching blonde. Shuddering at the thought of being haunted by another ghost, he looked over at Craig and Cartman. He wondered what they were saying ad he tried to strain his ears to listen but it was over quickly. The look on Cartman's face was… shocking. It was like he was frozen in fear. Tilting his head he wondered what the alien said or did to him. It was crazy but at least Cartman would stop beating him up… at least while Craig was around. Pushing himself up, he held his hands close to his chest, fiddling with the buttons again. Looking everywhere but at Craig, he twitched and nibbled on his bottom lip nervously. "Th-thank you…" he finally managed to say.

Fixing his chullo hat Craig snickered watching Cartman run off, well at least his lover would help calm him down. Looking over at Tweek he shrugged. Craig after all was only doing what was right, even if it meant mentally scaring a human. Walking up to Tweek he looked the blonde over, Cartman really beat the hell out of him. It was pathetic to be honest, and at least the crowd of humans was finally starting to disappear. Placing a cold hand over Tweek's hurt eye, sighing at the warmth he looked down at the pieces still left from the device Cartman had smashed moments before Craig had arrived. Looking back at Tweek he tilted his head, the blonde always looked so scared that Craig was going to eat him. Didn't he know he wouldn't taste good for a couple more years? Whatever though. "You ok?" he finally questioned with his characteristic blank look. He thought about the small device that was smashed, it would be easy to fix, then again that would take away from his time in fixing his ship. But there was something about the blonde that made him feel the need to offer. "I can fix it, if you'll let me," he offered not caring if the blonde would accept or not.

Tweek flinched as Craig reached out, relaxing only at the cool touch. It was like someone put an icepack on his poor, abused face. Opening his good eye, he unconsciously leaned into the touch. Why was the alien helping him? Did he want to lead Tweek into a false sense of security? Yeah, that could be it but he just couldn't pull away from the touch, it felt too good. "I… I'm ok," he said in a small voice, twitching and looking at his hands. The next thing the alien said, shocked the twitching and paranoid blonde. He'd fix his tamagatchi? Looking up at Craig with his good eye, he nodded quickly. "I-it's my be-best friend," he said quickly. He would do anything to get Nutty back, even risk getting eaten.

"Good," Craig commented before noticing that Tweek was leaning into the cool touch of his hand. Guess it did have the desired effect of feeling nice on the blonde's eye. Still… he was missing lunch for this? And last night he captured the best kind of tourist human to eat. Damn it. At least he put some in the fridge unit at home, last thing the alien wanted to do was waste more of his food. "Give me the pieces you collected. I'll see what I can do about restoring it to its original state but this technology is primitive compared to my tools so no promises," he informed him while holding out his free hand so he could hand over the pieces of the tamagatchi that was smashed.

Nodding slowly, Tweek reached into his bag and pulled out all of the pieces he could find and set them in his cold, awaiting hand. "T-take care of h-him… or you'll be c-c-cursed too," he whispered twitching and looking around in a paranoid fashion.

Watching Tweek, Craig's eyes slowly moved to the pieces of the device he had placed into his hand. Small, should be easy. Looking back at Tweek he raised an eyebrow, cursed? It made no sense but he wouldn't question it, after all that was an amusing thought. "I'm just going to fix it, don't worry," he said placing all the pieces into his pocket. There was still something on the aliens mind though. It was completely lame to harm another of the same species for no apparent reason, so why was Cartman hurting Tweek? "Why was he hitting you anyway?" he questioned looking at the buttons on Tweek's shirt. Again they were mocking him, not wanting to stay buttoned up correctly. It was like they had a mind of their own, then again the humans weren't capable of that technology yet.

Reaching up with a hand, Tweek tugged on his hair, making it stand up even more. Looking up at Craig at his question, he twitched and looked back at where Cartman had run off. "I'm… a freak. Th-they always b-beat me up… I-It's ok," he said with a small shrug. This was a normal thing to Tweek. He was used to being home alone, being laughed at, being ignored… This was normal to Tweek. Craig was the one doing something weird. No one has ever protected Tweek before so why now? Besides, wouldn't Craig want to see Tweek hurt?

As Tweek spoke again the alien just wanted to move his hand from the blonde's eye to his mouth to shut him up. Tweek didn't seem like he was that much of a freak, he just had a different kind of personality that didn't match those around him. "If you say so," he said shaking his head. Strange, this human actually thought it was alright to get hurt. But arguing the matter was something only lame posers did.

"I-if you say so…" Tweek said in response to the others confident words. Tilting his head as the other got annoyed by his explanation he wondered why the alien was angry. Wasn't it ok if a freak was hurt? It seemed to make everyone else happy and no one ever tried to stop it so… it was ok, right? Right… it just sucked it all but maybe if they stopped, bad things would happen, the whole world order would change and apes would rule the world! Or, something like that. Looking away Tweek asked, "Wh-why are you b-being nice?" Noticing that the halls were now empty he started to panic. "Ngh!" he screamed and gripped his hair with both hands. "The demon will get us!" he screamed and looked at the janitors closet in fear.

What Tweek said next caught the alien off guard, oh hell no, Craig wasn't going to be seen as a nice guy. He wasn't nice to anyone, well… except that alien that stares back at him in the mirror. "I'm not being nice," he said glaring slightly to make sure his point got across. Gently pulling his hand away from the blonde's eye, he unbuttoned then re-buttoned Tweek's shirt properly. He didn't know how the others shirt kept being buttoned the wrong way, but when he seen it he just felt the need to fix them. Kneeling down he grabbed his gloves and pulled them on. Grabbing his bag he stood and put his bag over his shoulder as Tweek started his little panic attack. Looking around he wondered if Tweek was right and there was a demon somewhere in the halls. He probably was, after all he was right about an alien. "Well we better get going then," he said with a blank look as he started walking down the hall.

Flinching at Craig's glare, Tweek looked down. He angered the alien again? Whatever he was doing he had to stop or else the alien would take out his laser gun and turn the twitching blonde into a rock or a flower. "O-ok… you're a bad guy," he said, hoping that would make the alien happy. What happened next confused him even more. Looking down, he let his hands fall to his sides as he watched his shirt getting re-buttoned. That was weird. After explaining to the black haired teen about the demon in the janitor's closet he smiled lightly, a real smile. Craig believed him about the demon, no one ever believed him. Slowly nodding he followed the alien but stopped as he realized he had no caffeine. "Nngh! Coffee," he said loudly. Biting his lip he ran ahead of the other and pulled his cup out of his bag, stumbling a bit and running into the teachers longue, happy that the teachers were still getting their lunches. Grabbing the coffee pot he pulled the lid off of his cup and poured it into his cup, sighing in relief. Oh how he loved his coffee…


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a week since Craig stopped Cartman from hurting Tweek, and it had been a week since he said he would fix the blonde's primitive toy. Which as he was fixing it he realized that it was called a tamagatchi, strange name for a device but he wouldn't complain. After all many things on Oha had strange names as well, one being his father, but he won't go into such a subject at the moment. Oh well though. It may have taken him six days longer than he would have liked to fix Tweek's toy, but he was putting it off to work on his ship which, at the moment, was his main priority. Craig did notice things were a bit different since he scared Cartman; a lot of people seemed to like him now. Even after Craig flipped them off. It made no sense; then again they were all weak pathetic losers, so it didn't have to make any sense.

Wearing a dark blue shirt, black skinny jeans, black gloves, boots, a dark blue jacket, and his chullo hat, he was sitting in his last class before lunch. Staring at the computer he had given up on trying to use it when the Jew wasn't in class. For some reason the red head hasn't been in class for two days, Craig wasn't sure as to the why, but he was sure Kyle was ok since his lover, Kenny's, mood seemed to not change much with him not being there. Kenny just was around the large brunette who wouldn't even make eye contact with Craig anymore, how funny. He'd have to remember to ask Kenny about Kyle later, because that's what friends do. They like to know where the others are at and if they are ok, right?

Hearing the bell for lunch go off, the alien sighed in relief. Finally class was over. Grabbing his bag he stood and walked out of the classroom. Class today was even worse than it had been the past few days, apparently the teacher with her chest practically touching the floor wanted them to press F5. No, she didn't even say what it did. Her only instructions were to press F5 then some guy that looked like a balloon on a stick came into the classroom and they both left together, which completely pissed off the alien. What the hell did that button do anyway? Did it set the user on fire? Did it turn you inside out? …Did it give happy endings? Or was it like the button on the computers on Oha where if you pressed it you wouldn't have to worry about cooking later? Whatever it may have done, Craig didn't risk pressing it. Fuck the teacher, she couldn't make him even if she tried.

Crossing his arms he barely noticed that he had bumped into someone. The only reason he did notice this person was because they had coughed on him. Most would say it wasn't Clyde's fault. How was he supposed to know that his mother would be right, that his cough was an early sign of the flu, which he would be spreading around his sickness at school with an innocent cough? But to Craig he will entirely be blaming this on Clyde. With a blank look he gripped the front of Clyde's football jacket and slammed the male into the lockers. "What the hell did you do?" he yelled at the tearing up and soon after crying brunette. Seriously? Craig wasn't trying to be scary, but he was glad it had an effect on Clyde. Growling he released the crying boy and continued down the hall.

This was bad, this was really bad! Every time he had gotten sick because of the humans he had always had at least his mother there to take care of him, or when no one else was around Ruby would take care f him till he was better. But he hated bribing her to do so. Right now, he'd love to have her around to bribe her to care for him. Craig needed someone to look after him, a human sickness like the cold or flu was more than enough to kill Craig if he had no one else around to care for him.

Soon his cloaking earrings would fail because of the sickness. There was one person he could try and get to help him out, after all Tweek already knew Craig was an alien. It was a long shot but it was worth a try. Quickly walking down the halls he stopped just outside the teachers' lounge knowing the blonde would exit the room soon enough with the strange smelling drink.

It had been a week since the alien, Craig Tucker, had saved the Tweek from Cartman and had promised to fix his beloved tamagotchi. Craig had become very popular after standing up to the school bully. Cartman had been made fun of ever since running away scared and, of course, he blames the paranoid blonde. So whenever Craig wasn't around and Tweek was alone, Cartman would push the blonde into the lockers, to the floor, or spill out the contents of his bag on the floor. He never told Craig, never really spoke to Craig since that day. It wasn't like he was avoiding the alien, he just didn't want to anger him any more than usual, although, it was nice how Craig was kind and would always come up to him and re-button his shirt without a word.

Wearing a black long sleeve shirt, an olive green blouse buttoned improperly, jeans, and boots with swelling around his eye which had gone down and it was now a bit yellow as it was healing. Readjusting the strap of his messenger bag, he smiled, happy to have his warm cup of coffee. Taking a sip, he sighed in relief. Opening the door of the teachers' longue to make his way to the cafeteria he screamed seeing Craig, almost dropping his beloved coffee. Taking a few deep breaths, he took a step back and hugged his beloved coffee. "H-hi C-C-Craig," he stuttered and looked away, twitching.

Craig was getting a bit impatient waiting for Tweek to exit the teachers' lounge, with each passing moment he could feel the cough from Clyde starting to affect him. It was putting Craig in an even worse mood than before. When Tweek finally walked out, he didn't jump or show any reaction to the scream. The alien slowly grew used to the blonde's little outbursts, they seemed to happen a lot when the alien was around. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the tamagatchi he had been working to fix for Tweek and held it out to him.

Tweek blinked as the other held out the small device. Realizing what it is, his eyes softened and he teared up. How he missed his best friend. Slowly taking it, he smiled. "Nutty…" he whispered and held it up to his face to see it turn on. It had restarted but he didn't mind. He loved it too much to care. "Thanks," he said and slipped it into his pocket, promising to protect it this time.

Craig completely ignored the thank you, there was more important things to deal with at the moment. Sure Tweek was becoming more and more interesting to the alien, but at the moment all those thoughts were forgotten. "We need to talk, you should come to my house… right now and help me out," he said with a blank look not really expecting the blonde to just accept and come with him.

Taking a sip of coffee, he looked up at Craig and twitched. "Wh-why? I… I c-can't ditch. The principal w-will get mad and tell my pa-parents," he said and looked around, hoping to find a way out. Sure, his parents wouldn't really care but who knows what would happen. The principal could send out an army of vampire teachers after him and force him to stay here forever or his parents might ground him to stay in his room without coffee or food. Tapping his fingers on the cup, he looked from Craig, to the floor, to his feet, then back at Craig.

When Tweek said no he couldn't, well threatening the blonde was the next best thing. "I'm sick, I need someone to take care of me so I don't die," Craig said coughing lightly which he tried not to show any anger towards. Humans really were disgusting with their illnesses. It took the alien a moment but he did come up with the perfect threat to convince the blonde to come to his home. "If you don't come to the ugly place I live in I swear to the imaginary friend some of you call God that I will not only burn down this entire town down, but I will destroy this entire planet in the worse possible fashion to celebrate me dying," he glared slightly as he lied to the boy. Of course he was lying about destroying the planet, which was something he couldn't do but burning down the town was something he could back up. "You have two options Tweeks. One, I go home alone and end all life as you know it before I die…" he paused for a moment to cough, "Or two, you come to my home and make sure I don't die." As Craig finished talking the cloaking that made the alien's teeth look human slowly failed revealing his normal sharp teeth. Placing a hand on his forehead he growled slightly, he was running out of time to be outside. Looking at Tweek he asked, "Well?"

"S-sick?" Tweek asked, tilting his head. Craig was looking a bit flushed but he never thought an alien could get sick, then again, anyone can get sick. Flinching at his threat he looked around. He did feel a bit bad for the alien but what if it's a trap? Hearing him cough, he bit his lip. It didn't see, like he had much of a choice. Twitching even more, he looked away and slowly nodded. "O-ok… I'll help. D-don't kill me…" he said fearfully and sipped his coffee. Looking up at him he noticed the teeth and screamed, "Gah! T-t-t-teeth!" Looking around, he shook and bit his lip. This wasn't good. "Y-your house?" he asked and looked down the hall. Best just to get it over with.

"I won't kill you as long as you help me," Craig said ignoring Tweek's scream. Craig already knew his cloaking earrings must have been failing, that just meant he needed to get where he wouldn't be seen all that quicker. "Follow me," he said walking down the hall then out of the school. The entire walk Craig stayed silent, for two reasons. One being if he said anything his teeth would be painfully obvious to everyone, and he was trying to avoid that. Two being that talking required energy that he was trying to save. When he finally made it to the nice two story house he had… taken from the lovely old couple the night he crash landed, he pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the front door. Walking inside he quickly realized he still had parts from his ship lying around along with many of his tools. Great, just great. Hopefully this human won't touch anything, last thing Craig needed was more things on his list of things to fix. 

Tweek nodded quickly and followed the alien, walking right behind him. Looking around at the others he wanted to point out the teeth to everyone but knew if he did, they would all die. With one hand he held his coffee cup and with the other he fiddled with his buttons nervously, buttoning them improperly again. He never noticed he did that before and still hadn't noticed. Walking inside the alien's home he shivered and twitched uncontrollably. Why was it so cold? It didn't compare to the aliens skin that one day but it was much too cold. He only hoped he didn't catch a cold or some alien virus from him. It would probably turn him into a zombie! Looking at Craig he screamed again, "Gah! Eyes!" He shook again, this time not from the cold but from seeing those black eyes. He wanted to faint and run away, every fiber of his body was screaming to run but he knew he couldn't. Twitching he bit his lip to muffle a frustrated scream.

Looking over at Tweek as he screamed because of Craig's eyes, he simply stared at the blonde. Was he going to scream and point out everything as his cloaking slowly failed? Seriously, they should work on making cloaking devices that work even when sick. But no, that doesn't make sense to everyone back home.

Unlike most houses that you'd find in the small mountain town, Craig had the air conditioner running to make it all the more colder compared to outside. But to him it still was a bit warm compared to home. But, there wasn't much he could do about it at the moment. He had gotten home just in time because the cloaking over his eyes had failed, and now his true black eyes were showing. Walking over to the couch he picked up his holophone, sitting he tried calling his father. Who as expected just yelled at him in the Timear native language, rolling his eyes Craig flipped off his father before hanging up on him. If he expected anything on his birthday he was out of luck. "This blows…" He coughed lightly before setting the holophone on the coffee table. Leaning back he looked over at Tweek, "Make yourself comfortable Tweekers" he said leaning back into the couch.

On the coffee table, along with Craig's holophone and a few tools he was using to fix a piece of the engine he had in front of the television, was a few left over pieces from when Craig was fixing Tweek's tamagatchi. The left over pieces were ones that were beyond repair, but what he replaced them with… well Tweek shouldn't notice. Getting a flushed appearance he pulled his boots and hat off, everything was slowly feeling hotter to the alien.

Looking around Tweek realized the house looked normal, except for the strange metals. Must be from his ship. It looked so different that he wanted to touch it but he knew better. It would probably burn, suck him in and he'd be a part of the ship, or even… He jumped as he started to hear yelling from a strange device. Looking over at the contraption Craig was holding his mouth fell open as he saw the red alien. Did they all look like that? He watched the holophone carefully, thinking the angry alien would try and appear again. Nodding slowly, he walked over to a couch and bit his lip as the other coughed. He had to take care of the alien…

"Y-you should be in bed…" Tweek stated nervously and looked at Craig's shoes, not wanting to make eye contact with him. Tweek tried to remember the last time someone took care of him but only had one faint memory as a child. While he was sick his parents took care of him and said he could end up dying or losing a limb because of it. Tweek rarely got sick and never told his parents if he ever was. Setting down his beloved coffee he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a small towel, wetting it in the sink and ringing it out. Walking back into the living room he looked at Craig and began walking upstairs and into the main room. Looking around he wondered what happened to the people living here but quickly pushed that thought away.

"I have to use the bed upstairs?" Craig questioned a bit upset at that. He had tried using the bed a few days ago, but the old people smell was a bit too much for him. Sure the entire house smelt like an old human to Craig, but it wasn't so bad downstairs on the couch. Normally if Craig didn't want to do something he would make it perfectly clear by telling everyone how he feels about it. Then again he did ask Tweek to take care of him, and for that to happen he would have to listen to Tweek.

As Tweek made his way upstairs the cloaking over Craig's ears and nails fails, showing his true pointed ears and claws. Sighing he wasn't really looking forward to going upstairs into that room. Standing he followed Tweek upstairs into the master bed room, instantly he wrinkled his nose. In time he would get used to the smell, but the smell of death was hard to get used to. "If you are cold check the closet," he said pulling off his jacket and setting it on a plain looking dresser next to a dresser with a bunch of woman's jewelry on it. Flopping down into the bed he wrinkled his nose again. The many times he washed the blankets on this bed apparently wasn't enough. Running his claws through his hair the alien sighed, it was times like this he missed the smokes he was ever so addicted to back home.

Tweek nodded but made no effort to go to the closet just yet. He had to get Craig to relax and make sure he got better quickly so he could go. Biting his lip to muffle another scream, he stared at the claws. Just what did Craig the alien really look like? It must be pretty scary. Sitting on the edge of the bed he placed a hand on his forehead. His skin was cold but he could feel the warmth of a fever. Tweek wondered if it took longer for aliens to get over the flu. Setting the cool cloth on his head he kept readjusting it, thinking if he got it in just the right spot, Craig would get better faster. Finally stopping, he rubbed his arm and stood, walking over to the closet. He grabbed a thin blanket and walked back to the bed, putting it over Craig and tucking him in like a mother would do. Tweek couldn't help but smile. He never got to take care of another person except for that egg in class like everyone else. The egg lasted five minutes.

Craig felt a bit uneasy at letting Tweek get close to him when he was so weak, but he had no other choice. Tweek's hand felt warm on his forehead, the alien sighed lightly at the warmth. Warmth was something he didn't need, but the cool rag did feel nice. He even smiled lightly at it, why Tweek kept moving the rag was a mystery to the alien. But he wasn't complaining, as he moved the rag it just made it feel cool again.

Tugging on his hair Tweek tried to remember what else you give a person when they are sick. "Soup… D-do you like soup?" he asked wanting to make sure he was happy and wouldn't just throw the bowl against the wall or at Tweek himself. "Soup makes you get better," he said, twitching.

Glancing at Tweek as the blonde mentioned soup, Craig wondered just what this soup he was talking about was. "Only green veggies and meat, if this soup you speak of has that then I'll try some. Not too hot or it won't help me…" He said before falling into a coughing fit. The cloaking that made his skin the normal human white soon failed showing his true light blue skin. Great! Now Tweek would know what his entire alien form looked like. Luckily Craig scared him enough that he won't be telling anyone any time soon, they would just call him crazy.

Tweek nodded at his words. There was plenty of soup like that and he was sure there would be soup in the kitchen. Everyone in this town had soup… except his own parents but that was alright, it built up his own immune system sort of. Standing his eyes widened seeing what Craig truly looked like. Fisting his hands, he dug his nails into his palm, not wanting to scream again. For a moment he thought he had calmed himself down but he could feel Craig's coughs blow towards him. Covering his mouth with his hands he screamed. "Alien germs! GAH!" he screamed and panicked, running out of the room and down the stairs, into the kitchen. Panting he washed his hand at the sink, scrubbing his hands with soap. Who knows what kind of alien bacteria could attack the twitching blonde.

Craig snickered watching Tweek, germs from Craig won't be passed onto Tweek. But it was a funny thought, just seeing him freak out convinced Craig to not let Tweek in on the truth. That he would just let him think that germs would get to him from the alien. It was amusing to see him run out of the room, gave Craig a chance to get the coughing out of his system. "Cute," he said to himself. It took the alien a moment to realize just what he had said and he immediately cursed himself for it. He can't be falling for this human! His mind was just playing tricks on him because of the stupid human sickness. Yeah… that's it, it was all this stupid human sicknesses fault. A sickness which he blamed on Clyde, he really should punish Clyde but then more people would know what Craig truly is and two people is more than enough.

Calming down Tweek opened all the cabinets searching for soup and smiled as he found beef soup, a bowl, and a spoon. He closed each and every cabinet, not wanting any gnomes or faeries to steal the dishes and food. Opening the can he poured it into a bowl and placed it in the microwave, letting it warm up for a few seconds, remembering that Craig didn't like warmth. Taking it out he grabbed the spoon and a napkin before walking up the stairs and back into the room. Biting his lip he sat on the edge of the bed again and set the soup on the nightstand. Reaching over he grabbed two extra pillows and twitched. "Umm… uhh… C-can you sit up?" he asked, hoping the other wasn't too weak.

Looking over at Tweek as he reentered the room Craig nodded and pushed himself up. Rubbing his forehead he growled lightly at his headache, at least the soup Tweek made didn't smell that bad. "Some of you humans are completely disgusting posers," he said mostly referring to Clyde for not covering his mouth when he coughed.

Tweek set the pillows under his head after he sat up and twitched as he made sure it was perfect. Pulling his hands back he fiddled with his buttons nervously as he spoke. Even his voice sounded different to the blonde. "I… I'm a poser?" he asked wondering what a poser even was. If most humans were posers then that was a good thing right? Yeah, it had to be. Smiling lightly he grabbed the bowl and wondered if he was supposed to feed the alien or not. But you're supposed to feed a sick person, that's what they do in the movies. Stirring the soup with the spoon his eyes darted to the blue alien. Putting some soup on the spoon he shakily held it out to Craig, hoping the soup wouldn't spill. But, of course things never go the twitching blondes way. Because of his twitching the soup had spilled on the aliens shirt. Tweeks eyes darted to the soup on his shirt to Craig's face and then closed, waiting to be hit or screamed at or turned into ash. He was so scared he began to shake even more, gripping onto the bowl.

Craig raised an eyebrow at Tweek's question, he never really put too much thought into it. But it was pretty clear he wasn't, Tweek wasn't so bad that Craig would call him a poser. Cartman, Clyde, and that amazing gender bending teacher were posers. Honestly, before Craig leaves this place he needs to remember to question the teacher on his abilities. "No, you're not a poser. Posers are bad, you haven't gotten to be bad yet, " he said watching the twitching blonde hold a spoon with soup out to him then spill it on the front of the alien's shirt. Well… guess it's time to do a load of laundry later. Looking back at Tweek he found it rather adorable that Tweek was showing signs of fear. "Relax Tweekers," he said completely giving up on getting upset with himself for thinking the blonde was adorable or using a nickname with him. It was all the fevers fault, right?

Tweek tugged on a lock of hair in thought. So posers were bad and Tweek wasn't bad enough to be a poser just yet? This was good then. Then Tweek began to wonder who Craig thought was a poser. Oh well, it didn't matter, Craig would be gone soon enough… Why did that make him a bit sad? Well, Craig was the first one to stick up for him and believe him about the demon. It doesn't matter now since he had just spilt soup on the alien. This was going to be bad… but Craig held called him Tweekers. What did that mean? Was it good or bad or… or… What? How was this supposed to relax him? He had so many thoughts in his head that it hurt but then… they went away.

Reaching out Craig gently grabbed the blonde's hand that held the spoon. Moving the spoon back to the bowl he put soup on it before leaning closer and putting the spoon into his mouth. The soup didn't taste the best, but that was expected, after all it was made by a human. Pulling the spoon out of his mouth he released Tweek's hand and smiled. "Perfect temperature Tweeks," he said completely amused that the twitching blonde even wanted to feed him. Craig would have eaten the soup himself, but now that Tweek put that offer onto the table who was he to refuse? This would make being sick a bit more fun. Moving closer to Tweek he grinned showing his sharp teeth, "Well? I'm still waiting to be fed."

He froze when he felt a gentle, cold hand take his own. Opening his eyes a bit, he glanced at their hands and watched as he brought it back to the bowl to get more soup and back over to himself to eat. Watching him, he relaxed. Craig was happy, he wasn't going to eat the blonde. Sighing in relief he smiled, "I… I'm glad you l-like it." Fidgeting in his seat he smiled at the soup, putting more on the spoon and looked back at the sick alien. He flinched at the teeth but he managed to bring the spoon over to his mouth without spilling any more of it on the aliens clothes.

Craig smiled at Tweek, a bit glad he had gotten over his little panic attack. Sure it was cute, but with him panicking Craig wasn't being taken care of."I've had better, but human food's not so bad I guess." He said taking the spoon into his mouth and eating more of the soup the other had made. Pulling the spoon out of his mouth, the alien turned his head to the side and coughed lightly. Looking back at Tweek with a flushed appearance he smiled. Craig should probably be nice to him now since he was helping him in his time of need. Well he wouldn't be too nice, but if Tweek had any questions about Craig it wouldn't be too bad to answer them. "Got any questions about me Tweeks, I'll answer them since I'm a bit feverish," he said looking over at the blonde's poorly buttoned shirt. Without a work he reached out and unbuttoned his blouse then re-buttoned it properly. There, maybe they'll stay that way now. Tweek really should get shirts that don't require buttoning, then again it would bother Craig if he did. It was becoming somewhat of a habit to fix the others shirt on a daily basis.

"H-human food is good to me…" Tweek said with a shy smile. Pulling the spoon back he stirred the soup with it and watched as the alien coughed again. He held his breath for a moment before finding it safe to breathe again. Can never be too careful. Looking at the smile, he quickly looked down in embarrassment. Why was Craig being so nice now? Maybe the fever was making him all loopy and making him do things he would never do… Yup, that's it. Craig was loopy. "Qu-questions?" he repeated and set the spoon in the bowl so he could tug on a lock of his hair in thought. Just as he opened his mouth to ask something, he quickly closed it as the other fixed his blouse. "Why do you do that?" he asked completely curious. Sure, he wanted to ask Craig if he had any powers, why he was at Earth in the first place, and what his planet was like but his blouse was much more important.

Craig chuckled listening to Tweek, of course human food tasted good to him. It was like hamster food tasting good to Strips, it was a known fact. Nodding he was giving the twitching blonde permission to question him about anything, and the first thing he wanted to know about wasn't something all that important. Of all the things Tweek was curious about it was his shirt that seemed more important to question first. "Because it bothers me," he said simply reaching up and fixing the blonde's hair slightly so it didn't completely look like he had just gotten out of bed. "At first I thought they had a mind of their own, then I remembered your species can't figure out warp speed without cheating so there went that idea. It's just a habit, like it is for you to ruin them," he explained rolling his eyes at the warp speed comment, it was all about a little incident that happened many many years ago on earth that just pissed off the space cops. Most if not all humans probably forgot about it, which was good since this planet didn't deserve to interact with other species.

"It bothers you?" Tweek asked and tilted his head. It never bothered anyone else, they even got over it in middle school. He couldn't help but smile as the other messed with his hair. It felt weird but nice. Looking at him he smiled, "Y-your kind are smart… huh?" They had to be compared to humans. They had a spaceship, could change their appearance, and everything else he had seen over the time Craig had been here. "Well… thanks for fixing my shirt," he said and put some soup on the spoon, holding it out to Craig. Who knew taking care of someone, even an alien, could be so much fun. "Wh-what's your planet l-like?" he asked curiously. Sure, Tweek was still scared of the aliens attacking and killing him and everyone else on Earth but he couldn't help but be curious about where Craig is from.

"It bothers me," Craig repeated nodding. Craig would never let a simple shirt get the best of him, so it was important to keep fixing it just so it wouldn't bother him in the end. "I don't want to sound conceited but we are pretty smart, not the smartest but y'know we're up there. I am repairing my ship alone," he said smiling as more soup was offered to him. Taking the spoon into his mouth and eating the soup, pulling the spoon out of his mouth he finally got a question he was expecting from the twitching blonde. The only problem was figuring out a way to explain to Tweek about his planet without going into too much detail. "Well…" he began and tapped a claw on his chin as he tried to place words into describing Oha. "My planet is named Oha, it's a bit bigger than the Earth. And just about completely covered in what you would call ice and snow. My species is called the Timear's, we inhabit the planet," he said smiling, oh how he missed home, and Strips. He hated having to bribe Ruby to take care of him, hopefully when Craig gets home he can find a way out of paying her.

Tweek stared at him in awe. "B-By yourself? Y-you must be re-really smart," he said with a smile. Anyone who could fix a spaceship on their own must be a genius, then again Kenny could fix any kind of car and still flunk science. But Craig seemed smart in everything. Stirring the soup with the spoon he watched Craig as he was thinking. He watched his long fingers and his black nails in wonder. He had always tried to imagine what Craig had really looked like and he was way off. He had imagined little green Craig, blob Craig, and scary beast Craig… It's easy to say that this didn't scare him as much as what he had imagined. Sure, the alien was still scary but he couldn't stop staring. "Timear…" he repeated, liking how it sounded. Smiling light he asked, "Like South Park?" From the way Craig described it he thought it would be like here or the North Pole where Santa was. Santa was scary. What kind of man sneaks into your house, leaves stuff, and steals your food? Exactly, a crazy person.

"Actually I'm about average when it comes to… intelligence. The ship is pretty basic been working with it for years," Craig said chuckling at how amazed Tweek was at that. When you have a lot of time on your hands you have plenty of time to learn the ins and outs of a spaceship you stole from your father because he pissed you off. "Yes, originally I was going to crash land in California. But I was able to get the ship to crash land in the coldest city in the United States, good thing to. It's so lame to die from heat, everyone back home would make fun of such a death," he said rolling his eyes. Sure he agreed that dying because of the heat was a pretty pathetic way to die, but when it involved him that was a whole other story.

"R-really?" Tweek said in surprise. He would have guessed that Craig was a genius or at least smarter than most people. "Wr-wrong… You're wrong. Y-you're not average, y-you're special," he said with a smile. Craig was being so nice and Tweek was slowly getting used to his appearance and didn't mind it any more. "Oh, so h-heat is bad?" he asked and stirred the soup. That made sense as to why he liked things so cold then and why Craig himself was so cold. Putting some more soup on the spoon he held it out to Craig and nodded. "California's r-really hot…" he said thinking about how they can go from pretty to ugly or ugly to pretty so quickly. It was so weird and scary. "Umm… why did you c-come to Earth?" he asked wondering if he was planning to invade this planet with the other Timear's.

Craig simply nodded to Tweek, he didn't like admitting he was just average, but it was the truth. And he didn't want to lie about it, what if the twitching blonde ran into another Timear who cleared things up? Yeah, Craig would end up looking pretty damn stupid. So it was best to tell the truth. What Tweek said next caught the alien off guard, why the hell would Tweek say something nice about Craig? Was he getting comfortable around him? It was nice to have finally hear the blonde say something nice about Craig. "You're sweet Tweekers," he said tilting his head. "Heat is very bad," he said with a sigh. It was pretty pathetic to have such a weakness. Craig smiled at Tweek's question, such an innocent question with a awful answer. Pulling the blanket off of himself he reached over and placed it over Tweek's shoulders. "For my job," he said simply running his claws lightly over the twitching blonde's cheek. "I illegally hunt down humans for high end restaurant chains to use for their specialty dishes. I'll get a license when I'm able to in a few years," he turned his head to the side and coughed.

Tweek thought about their weakness and said, "I do-don't like the heat either." He hated the heat even though he had never even been there before. It just seemed horrible. The sweating, the bugs, the whole barely wearing any clothes thing. Just the thought of it was enough. Setting the spoon in the bowl he tugged on his hair. He blinked in confusion as the blanket was placed around him but smiled at it. He had been getting cold so this made things better. Shivering at the touch he looked at Craig as he spoke, his eyes widening in fear. He began to shake harder and looked at the soup. So he not only ate humans but he caught humans to bring to restaurants to be eaten. He was scared now, he wanted to go home.

Craig looked back at Tweek and tilted his head, so the blonde didn't like the heat either. Well it sort of made sense, he did live in one of the coldest cities in the US. Maybe he should of lied about why he was visiting Earth. But that would involve lying. Ruffling the blonde's hair in hopes of calming him down the alien thought about something nice to tell Tweek to calm him down. "It seems bad, but it's what has to be done. I'm not so bad though, I do have a pet hamster." He said watching the blonde for any signs of his fear leaving. Craig didn't understand it, but he wasn't really liking the fact that Tweek was scared of him.

Tweek stared at the soup, wanting to get home so none of the gnomes could set a trap to steal his underwear… again. He flinched at the ruffling and closed his eyes. Just a moment ago he thought Craig could be his friend, that he wasn't evil but now all he could see is this alien dragging people into his ship and back to his planet where they will be eaten. "Y-you don't have t-to…" he said and stirred the soup wondering how he could get out of here. "Hamster?" he repeated and looked up at him slowly. "Wh-what's its name?" he asked, interested in the hamster. "There are hamsters on Oha?" Twitching he wondered what kind of animals were on Oha. It was obvious he was forgetting all about Craig's little job, too interested in the hamster and other animals.

Craig really thought he pushed Tweek away like things had been before, coughing lightly he smiled at as Tweek started to show interest in his hamster. "His name is Stripes," He smiled. Just talking about his hamster made him smile. But the thought of hamsters being a normal thing on Oha was more than funny. Chuckling lightly he shook his head, just how was he going to explain that he stole the hamster from a pet store. That one day he was walking past a pet shop in Alaska and seen them in the window, that the alien found the hamsters to be so completely adorable that he just had to steal one. And that the one he stole was the only one that wasn't hiding from him. "No, there are no hamsters on Oha. I seen Stripes in a pet shop window while on a trip to Alaska, he was so cute with his strip down his back and not being afraid of me," he said happily. Stripes probably missed him. After all Ruby did consider him just a pest.

"Stripes… He sounds cute," Tweek said with a small smile. He loved small animals. They were cute and kind. "D-do you miss him?" he asked already knowing the answer. It was obvious Craig loved Stripes so he must miss him but it was just a surprise to see Craig this happy. Looking at the soup he asked, "Are you f-feeling better? Sometimes you feel better then get worse w-with a cold…" Flu's were so tricky, like they have a mind of their own… They have a mind of their own! Stirring the soup he shook his head to push those thoughts away for the moment. "H-hungry still?" he asked motioning to the soup.

Craig nodded, Stripes was more than cute he was adorable. "Of course I miss him," he admitting not caring if the twitching blonde thought it was weak of him to show any sort of care towards a small animal he had picked up on one of his runs to earth. Craig didn't feel better at all, but talking with Tweek did get his mind off of things. He wasn't that hungry, but figured it would probably be best to eat then try and sleep it off. Grabbing the bowl off of Tweek's lap he brought the bowl up to his lips quickly downed what was left of the soup, clearly showing he just wanted Tweek to feed him for fun. Placing the bowl back on Tweek's lap, he sighed lightly. "I'm going to nap. I still don't feel well," gently grabbing Tweek's hand he placed it on his own forehead. "That's what a fever feels like on a Timear." he said then released the twitching blonde's hand. "As I sleep can you use ice to keep my temperature down Tweeks?" he questioned lying down on the bed again. This seriously sucked, but at least he got Tweek to forget about his job momentarily.

Tweek smiled lightly at his words. Craig cared about his pet, Stripes. It was cute and nice to see him care so much for it. To Tweek that didn't make him look weak at all. Blinking as he took the bowl he tilted his head. The alien drank it so quickly… He was actually enjoying feeding the alien. Sure, Craig liked to eat people but he promised not to at Tweek so he was safe, right? "O-ok. Naps are good," he said and twitched as his hand was grabbed. He shivered as he felt the icy skin but there was warmth underneath that cold which wasn't good for a Timear he guessed. Nodding he took the rag and stood. "I… I'll go w-wet this again," he said as the blanket fell from his shoulders and onto the floor. Walking into the bathroom he wet the cloth with cold water and ringed it out a bit before walking back to the bed and setting it on his forehead, readjusting it a few times to get it in the perfect spot.

Craig sighed lightly at the cold cloth, sure it wasn't cold like his skin but it did feel nice. Closing his eyes the alien barely noticed the twitching blonde readjusting the cloth every few seconds as he drifted off into unconsciousness in hopes of sleeping the human sickness off. The alien slept for hours straight, Tweek must have been doing good at keeping the alien's temperature low while he slept. When the sun set and it was finally dark out, Craig finally woke up. Blinking his eyes open, he groaned but over all felt better than he had before when he fell asleep.

Tweek watched as the alien fell asleep. He could easily run away, go home and hide under his blankets but then Craig might get really sick. Standing, he fidgeted with his hands and walked out of the room and down the stairs. Gathering a big bowl of ice he walked back upstairs to sit beside Craig and to wrap the blanket around himself. Biting his lip nervously he grabbed an ice cube and pushed up the sleeve of the alien's shirt. He rubbed the ice up and down the alien's arm and smiled lightly as Craig sighed and smiled. So Tweek was doing something good. He continued until the ice had melted and then did the same to his other arm, face and neck, legs, and then his stomach.

After a few hours all the ice was gone and Tweek was getting sleepy. Setting the bowl on the nightstand he yawned and hugged the blanket around him. Slowly his eyes began to close and his head tilted down. He slipped in and out of sleep for a few moments until he felt the bed move. Looking over at Craig sleepily he yawned, "F-feel bettr?" Rubbiung his eye sleepily he yawned again.

Looking over at Tweek he yawned. Yes he felt better, he really should still rest to make sure that he didn't stay sick. Pushing himself up he nodded, his skin felt colder than before which was more than good. Smiling at Tweek he watched the twitching blonde. He must be tired, "Yeah, if I sleep through the night and skip school tomorrow I should be fine," he said ruffling the blonde's hair. He did well keeping Craig's temperature down while he slept. "You want to sleep Tweeks?" he asked yawning, if so Craig would be a nice guy and walk the paranoid blonde home tomorrow. After all his parents must be upset that he hasn't checked in yet, or even told them where he was.

"Th-that's good," Tweek said and smiled sleepily. He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, yawning. Nodding he mumbled, "I'm sleepy."Blinking his eyes open he rubbed his eyes. "D-do I go home now or… you ne-need me?' he asked not wanting to leave the alien if he was still feeling that sick. He didn't mind where he slept, he just wanted to sleep. His parents probably haven't even noticed he was gone or were celebrating that someone had kidnapped him. Either way he didn't care.

Craig smiled watching Tweek, it was completely adorable to see him sleepy. And again Craig blamed his thoughts on a fever that was slowly but surely disappearing. "I need you," he lied patting the bed lightly. "Sleep, I'll take you home tomorrow." He stretched before lying down again. Hugging the pillow he wrinkled his nose slightly, this must have been the pillow the old woman that lived here used most often. There was a faint smell of what humans liked to call perfume.

Tweek nodded sleepily and said, "Ok…" And with that he crawled on the bed beside him and pulled the blanket back over himself, yawning. Nuzzling the pillow he smiled softly, getting comfortable. Falling asleep he slowly moved closer to Craig and nuzzled his side, shivering at his cold skin.

Closing his eyes the alien quickly drifted off into sleep. Though he felt something warm snuggled against his side, it was pretty easy to ignore though when you're enjoying your sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

When morning finally came around and the sun found its way shinning in through the windows, Craig blinked his eyes open feeling a lot better than he had when he fell asleep. All he needed was a day of relaxing, and not trying to mess with his ship at all to be fully recovered. Touching his cloaking earrings he reset them to see if they would have him back to looking like a human. Sure enough he wasn't sick enough to interfere with the earrings so there was that. Craig just couldn't help but think the human skin color wasn't his thing, he missed always walking around with blue skin. Oh well.

Still feeling something warm against his side, the alien looked over to see Tweek snuggled into his side. Blushing lightly he wondered just why was the blonde so close, and how could he look so peaceful while around Craig? Wasn't he afraid of the alien? It was a nice change though. Slowly moving away from Tweek he got out of the bed, readjusting the blanket over the blonde, the alien walked over to the closet. Pulling off his shirt that Tweek had spilt soup on the day before. Looking through the collection of shirts he had bought to match the current in style on earth, he pulled out a plain dark blue shirt. Nothing beats the classic color blue.

Tweek had a surprisingly nice sleep. Usually he would wake up every two or so hours to scream and look around his room for the monsters he dreamt about but tonight was different. He was calm, didn't wake up at all, and wasn't hugging the life out of his pillow. Not only did he have a good sleep but he had an icepack with him. Wait, why did he have an icepack? Just as he asked himself that, the freezing ice pack moved away and was replace with warmth. Groaning he nuzzled his pillow and smiled as the blanket was put on him better.

After a few more minutes of blissful sleep Tweek blinked his eyes open. Everything was a bit blurry so he blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. Looking around he wondered where he was, that was when he saw Craig. Watching him for a moment he blushed as the alien pulled off his shirt. Were all aliens well muscled? It wasn't crazy muscles but a nice six pac. Wait, why was he staring? Did the alien do something to him last night? Why was he in the same bed as the alien? He looked around panicking slightly at what had happened. Biting his lip hard he tasted blood. Sitting up he touched his lips and pulled his hand back to see blood. Not again.

Pulling the dark blue shirt on, Craig looked over at the mirror and fixed his hair. Bed head was the same no matter what planet you were on. Looking over at the bed he saw that the twitching blonde was up. "Morning," he said with his trademark blank look. Walking over to the bed he seen the blood on Tweek's hand, sitting on the edge of the bed Craig felt the need to ask about it. "What happened?" he asked the paranoid blonde. For some reason he looked completely scared, and freaked out. Well… Tweek seemed to look like that all the time, but this time he looked a bit more scared and freaked out from the usual. "If you think I did something to you, I didn't," he said just in case that's why the blonde was a bit on edge. Craig was sick all yesterday after all, even if he wanted to do something he wouldn't have had the strength to.

Tweek squeaked as Craig spoke to him and looked away. "M-morning…" he stuttered out. He scooted back to the point where he was sitting on the pillows. How was he supposed to know if Craig didn't take advantage of him? Craig could have wiped away his memory or Tweek could have blocked it out. Looking at his hand again he pointed at his lips and twitched. "B-bit it," he said bluntly and licked his lips, tasting blood. Fiddling with his buttons again in nervousness he looked away. "P-promise?" he asked feeling a bit better.

Craig raised an eyebrow watching Tweek. He bit his own lip, why? Well it didn't really matter, but at least Craig knew why the blonde was bleeding. The alien didn't really want to re-button the blouse a few moments later. Grabbing onto the blonde's hands gently he smiled kindly, "Yes I promise," he said a bit hurt that Tweek would even accuse him of such a thing. "Look I didn't do anything, I'm better than that," he said releasing the blonde's hands. "Besides experiments are more fun when you're awake and I told you I only screw around with my own species or those from Sector Thirteen, and it would only be fun if you were willing. I fell asleep before you anyway, I should be asking you if you did anything to me," he chuckled fixing the paranoid blonde's hair.

Tweek looked down at their hands and then back at the alien. Craig was telling the truth. Sighing in relief he twitched and licked his lips again. "I believe y-you," he said and set his hands on his lap. Tilting his head he asked, "Are humans ugly t-to Timear's?" He was completely curious of why Craig seemed so disgusted by them. No, he didn't care he just wanted to know if humans were ugly or not. Tweek knew he was uglier than most humans but he didn't mind. His eyes widened at his next statement, completely shocked. "Wh-what? N-no, I didn't," he said quickly. "Sex is b-bad. If you ha-have sex you get AIDs and d-die painfully," he said completely serious. The day his parents decided to actually talked to him about sex they told him that a lot of people had AIDs and that he was going to catch it and die a painful death. It's easy to say that Tweek is a virgin that is now terrified of sex and kissing because you can also get AIDs from kissing, right?

Running his hand through the blonde's hair Craig fixed it up a bit so his hair was still a mess, but at least it didn't look like he had just gotten out of bed. He fixed the blonde's hair so it looked like it normally did while he was at school. Why do this? Well he was starting to look like a side show act who just forgot to put on his clown makeup, and Craig wouldn't have that. Well at least not in his house, err… the house he so kindly took from an ever so lovely couple. Were humans ugly to the Timear? "Depends on who you're asking. I don't find you humans that bad looking, the posers are pretty repugnant to look at. You're actually one of the better looking humans," he said with a slight smile. And since Craig considered just about everyone on Earth a poser, well that should answer the blonde's question. Craig couldn't help but laugh as Tweek got all defensive about what the alien had said. And what he said next was even funnier, oh humans and their diseases you can practically smell dripping off of them. "Sex isn't bad, it's a pure animalistic instinct that drives the senses mad with happiness and desire. You only get AID's if you sleep with an infected person," he chuckled finding the others views on the subject to be more than funny.

Tweek unconsciously leaned into his touch and purred lightly. Why did that feel so good? Pulling back quickly he fiddled with his hands, unsure of what to do with himself. "I… I am?" he asked in embarrassment. He never thought of himself as pretty or beautiful. Glancing at Craig he quickly looked back down at his hands, only looking back at Craig as he described what sex was. Craig was completely wrong. Who told him these lies? It had to be the government! They try to say that AIDs is a myth, that it isn't even that bad… Lies! "Nu uh! Sex and kissing lead to AIDs a-and all those other diseases,"he huffed and crossed his arms. "My parents t-told me that… Like how if I don't lock m-my window someone will sn-sneak in, kidnap me, rape me, a-and leave my body in an ol-old barn to rot."

"Yeah you are," Craig said smiling not even realizing he was complimenting the paranoid blonde. Craig chuckled listening to Tweek, aww so cute with his never been touched or kiss paranoid thoughts placed there by his parents. Sure for humans sex led to diseases like AID's but kissing? That was just ridiculous. "So… let's say you're right and kissing someone does lead to a disease. How long would it be till you died from kissing the person? Soon after?" he questioned challenging the boys views on things. Though the fact that his parents would bring such a talk to death in an old barn was a bit harsh.

Tweek looked at the ceiling for a moment in thought. "Five minutes," he said and looked back at him. "K-kissing kills you in f-five minutes." Who knew kissing could be so dangerous? Sure, he had seen people kissing at school but almost all looked dead on the inside, like Stan when he kissed Wendy. That must be even worse than death!

"Five minutes?" Craig repeated finding that to be completely ridiculous. Craig himself has kissed many, and only a few was he disgusted by but they didn't kill him. "That can't be good," he said smirking as he got an idea. So if kissing killed in five minute, then Craig was planning on ending the blonde's life. Cupping both of Tweek's cheeks Craig shook his head. "You better avoid kissing then, huh?" he questioned innocently before quickly leaning in and capturing the blonde's lips into a kiss. Pulling back and moving his hands away from his cheeks, the alien grinned. "So you have five minutes to live now," he chuckled watching Tweek.

Tweek nodded confident in his answer. If you get kissed or have sex then you have five minutes to live, that's what his parents told him and why would they lie to him? Sure, they didn't really like him but they wouldn't lie about something like this. He blinked as Craig touched him and he fidgeted feeling uncomfortable. Nodding he said, "Uh huh." That was when Craig was getting way too close. "Wh-wha-?" he began but was cut off by a pair of lips on his own. His eyes widened and he quickly pulled back, his hands flying to cover his mouth. Tearing up he asked with his voice a bit muffled by his hands,"Wh-why? …I he-helped you… I don't w-wanna die." After that he looked down, tears running down his cheeks. He was going to die.

Craig felt a bit bad for kissing the blonde, but the kiss did feel nice. He mostly felt bad because of the others fear of being kissed. The alien in a way wanted to prove what he had been told wrong. "I'm Craig Tucker, what did you expect?" he questioned with a blank look watching Tweek. He wasn't completely heartless, and he didn't want to see the blonde cry but he also found it a bit funny. Looking over at the clock he thought he would just scare Tweek a little more, then the paranoid blonde's confused look after the five minute mark will be all the more priceless. "Well look at that you have four more minutes, anything to say? Or anything you want to do?" he asked looking back at Tweek.

Crying lightly, Tweek rubbed his eyes like a child. Sniffing he stuttered, "I… I don't l-like Craig Tucker." At first he had begun to like the alien but now he realized that the alien was just a heartless alien that didn't care what happened to a paranoid human. He twitched at being told how long he had to live and cried a bit harder.

Craig pointed at his heart, which was located in the center of his stomach, as Tweek said he didn't like him. "So mean. And here I thought you were an angel," he said with a blank look and stood. Glancing over at the clock he decided to let him in on how much 'time' he had left again. "You have three minutes and thirty seconds," he chuckled and crosses his arms watching Tweek cry for three minute's straight. It was amazing, he actually believes he's going to die. "Thirty more seconds Tweeks," he said with a fake sad look.

Tweek ignored the alien and kept on crying. Every so often Craig would tell the poor, sobbing blonde how much time he had left. Now hugging his legs to his chest, he twitched and cried, not ready to go to Hell. His parents told him that's where he was going to go and he never questioned it. Thirty seconds. Opening his eyes he looked at the clock as it ticked closer and closer to his death and closing his eyes tightly as it was just a few seconds away.

Craig noticed Tweek was ignoring him and it made the situation a bit funnier, but he'd point that out later. As the seconds ticked away to the final ones, he decided to count down with the last five. "Five, four, three, two, and…. one," he chuckled, and it was a miracle! Tweek wasn't dead. Guess Craig was right, kissing wasn't deadly. "Look at that Tweekers you're still alive, guess kissing isn't so deadly after all," he said patting the top of the blonde's hair. It was now time to calm him down, he was starting to depress Craig.

Tweek put his hands over his head and twitched uncontrollably as Craig counted down the last few seconds. But… nothing happened. Opening an eye, he looked around, panting lightly. Slowly he sat up and looked himself over. He was alive but… Craig kissed him and kissing lead to death. "B-but… they said… they said I would d-die," he stuttered out in shock and sadness. His parents had lied to him…

The surprised look Tweek gave was priceless, but he was still freaked out. "Well… maybe they just didn't want you kissing anyone," he suggested. It sounded like what Craig's parents had told him that dating led to getting a certain something torn off and Craig proved that wrong. They even tried telling him it was the other gender that did that and he proved that wrong as well, after all Craig's parents were complete assholes. But he knew his parents were assholes, that was a bit of a known fact that he hated. But that was just Craig's parents, so Tweek's had to be different. Right?

Tweek shrugged, he didn't know why his parents did half the things they did. "B-but what about TV? If you wa-watch it for over an hour y-you get sucked into the TV… right?" he asked unsure if what else his parents lied about. "A-and if you eat too f-fast or too much you e-explode, right?" He looked at Craig with scared eyes. Was his entire life a lie? Why would his parents lie? His head hurt and the small voices in his head were screaming at him that Craig was the one lying and that he could still die from that kiss. Placing his hands over his ears he tried to silence the noise in his head. Where was his coffee? He wanted his coffee.

Craig blinked now confused. What? Human television didn't do that, sure if you watched TV a bit too close you'd need glasses but it wouldn't suck you in. And eating three times a day was a normal thing, actually teenage humans should be eating more than three times a day because teenagers grew the most. "None of that sounds right, and you should eat at the very least three times a day," he said watching Tweek, what was he doing now? Pulling Tweek's hands away from his ear he sighed, well he didn't like hearing what Tweek thought was right. Hugging the twitching blonde lightly he rubbed his back lightly. "Relax, relax, lets walk you home. Alright?"

Tweek let Craig pull his hands away and looked up at him confused. "B-but they said…" he stuttered out shocked and confused. He hugged the alien tightly, too confused to care he was hugging an alien that kidnapped and ate humans. He relaxed at the rubbing and his words. Sniffing he nodded. "H-home…" he said with a twitch and slowly released him.

Craig was a bit surprised at how tight the other could hug, but that meant Craig was doing good comforting him, right? Releasing Tweek he pat the top of the humans head. "Yes home, I'll walk you there for helping me out," he said with a slight smile. Standing he walked out of the room and downstairs into the living room. Pulling on his boots and chullo hat, the alien made his way out of the house. "Lead the way," he said with a blank look not even bothered that he left his jacket inside.

Everything was turned upside down and pulled inside out. Tweek just wanted to crawl under his covers and hide from the gnomes. Forcing a small smile at the pats, he stood up and tugged on his sleeve, wanting coffee but he'd have to wait till he got home. "Th-thanks… maybe th-the Underwear Gnomes won't f-follow me this time…" he said and looked out the window, shrieking slightly and running down the stairs to Craig. Walking outside he nodded and held his hands to his chest. Looking around constantly he began walking towards his small, two story, green house.

Craig crossed his arms behind his head as he followed Tweek, it was confusing but why would his parents tell him such things? It in no way protects him, just in the end hurts him. Whatever though, right? Wasn't Craig's problem. But the alien couldn't help but think about Tweek, like the kiss. Sure originally it was just to prove the blonde's views on kissing wrong. But… he still liked it more than he should have. After walking Tweek home Craig decided he should look up above average looking Timear's in his ships computer just to refresh his memory of what he should like. "Your parents aren't going to be mad at you, are they?" he questioned only guessing that they really didn't care if their son was missing an entire night and even skipped out on school.

Looking around every so often, Tweek was relieved to see that nothing was following them. Not the shadows, gnomes, or anything else that usually stalks him. Maybe it was because Craig was with him. Maybe they were afraid of the alien. He smiled lightly, feeling a bit safer with the alien again. Walking close to him he finally stopped at his house. Looking at the alien he shook his head. "Nu uh," he said and looked back at his house. The probably didn't even notice he was gone. Walking up the path to the door he looked over at Craig and fiddled with his hands. "W-want to come in?" he asked knowing his parents weren't home.

"That's what I thought," Craig mumbled noticing that Tweek seemed to be enjoying the walk. He couldn't help but wonder why he was smiling, but at least he was smiling. So there was nothing to question as long as he was happy. Stopping outside Tweek's home, Craig was ready to walk away and return home to finish relaxing so he could return to school tomorrow. But the paranoid's blonde's offer was a bit too good to pass up, he was curious as to what the inside of his home looked like. Walking up to the door he shrugged with a blank look. "Sure, I've never been willingly invited into another human's home before." He said with a small smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Unlocking his door, he Tweek walked inside. Letting Craig in he closed the door and quickly walked into the kitchen. Opening the cabinet to show only a few cans of lima beans and a bag of coffee, Tweek grabbed the coffee and put it into the coffee machine. Grabbing his favorite mug he placed it on the counter and watched the coffee machine intently as if it made it work faster. Tapping his fingers on the counter cup he glanced at Craig. "Y-you can sit at the table or… or… wherever you want to sit," he said and looked back at the machine, wondering why he asked the alien to come inside.

Chuckling lightly Craig nodded and sat at the table. "Tweek, what's a normal day to you with your parents?" he asked out of pure curiosity. Tweek blinked. A normal day with his parents? Looking back at the machine he shrugged. "They go t-to work or a con-convention," Tweek said simply wondering where they were at now. He smiled at the machine beeped, signaling that the coffee was ready. Pulling out the pot he poured it into his green mug and set it back down. Picking up his mug he turned around to face the alien and took a sip of his coffee, not caring that it was too hot. Twitching he smiled happily.

"What about you?" Craig questioned wanting to know what Tweek did when his parents weren't around. Watching Tweek he smiled at the blonde at how happy he looked to finally have coffee. It was cute to have such an addiction to a drink, then again his own father was addicted to the bad kind of drink and that wasn't cute at all. Leaning back in his chair he crossed his arms getting comfortable. Sure it was a bit warm, ok really warm in Tweek's home. But it wasn't any different than the temperature at the school. Stupid humans and the need for heat, being cold blooded was so much easier.

Tweek looked over at him in confusion. "Me?" he asked, tilting his head. Looking back at his drink he looked at his coffee reflection. "I… stay in my room a-and look out for th-the gnomes that st-steal my underwear," he said and took a sip of his beloved coffee. Tweek rarely ever did anything, even homework and instead sat on his bed with his blanket wrapped around himself protectively as he looked around his room, seeing the gnomes run into his closet through the corner of his eyes.

That made no sense, but questioning it would get more confusing for the alien. "You stay in your room with the gnomes?" Craig questioned shaking his head lightly. Tweek nodded, it was completely normal to the paranoid blonde. He did it all the time ever since he was just a child. "That's definitely different," the alien noted. "Different?" he asked and tilted his head. Was that bad? Craig stood up and walked over to Tweek. Pointing at the cup of coffee he smiled lightly. "May I have a cup? Cooled down preferably," he said wanting to change the subject, Tweek's life sounded like it just sucked.

Nodding Tweek set his cup on the counter and opened the cabinet, grabbing a blue mug and filling it with ice. Grabbing the pot of coffee he poured it into the cup and smiled. "I-ice coffee is re-really good," he said and held it out to the alien. "Wh-what do you do?" Tweek asked, curious about the aliens life on Oha. Craig thought about Tweek's question while placing a hand on Tweek's, and the other on the other side of the cup. Bringing the cup up to his mouth he took a sip, such an odd smelling drink actually wasn't that bad like the alien originally thought. Releasing Tweek's hand he took the cup with his other. As soon as Craig released the blondes hand he pulled it close to his chest. "Well I hang out with my friends, play on my hover board, steal my dad's smokes, piss off my whore of a sister, and just be the bad ass of my school," Craig said chuckling as Tweek pulled his hand away. Such a fun reaction to touching the other.

The blonde stared at Craig with wide yes. Craig was even cool on his own planet. "Y-you have a lot of friends?" Tweek asked wanting to have a nice conversation. Grabbing his cup he took a sip and twitched. That's when he realized that Craig was going to leave soon. Sure, it would be a good thing for the alien to leave but then he would be alone again. Shrugging the alien wouldn't really say he had a lot of friends, he mostly considered himself a loner. Because most of his friends were posers, and no Craig wouldn't call them friends if they were posers. "I have a few good ones but the rest could suck it," the alien chuckled taking a sip from his coffee. And yes his friends that he considered posers knew that the alien didn't like them all that much.

"S-sounds fun," Tweek said and sipped his coffee. Thinking over what Craig said about his friends he wondered what other Timear's were like but he wouldn't ask, he didn't want to know that badly and other Timear's could be scary. But what else could they talk about. Twitching he looked around and asked, "Wh-what else do you want to talk about?" Tweek never was good at holding conversation, not like many people ever talked to him.

"It's very fun," Craig said just smiling thinking about it. Taking another sip from his cup before looking at Tweek, the alien would guess that the other was feeling a bit weird with nothing to talk about. Downing his coffee he set the cup on the counter, reaching out he ruffled the blonde's hair grinning. "I'll be leaving. You do your homework and I'll see you at school tomorrow, make sure you get back to playing with Nutty. You might be surprised about the changes," He said grinning and walking out of the kitchen. Making it so the small device could talk was a small step up from its original design, but Tweek could use the compliments and happy phrases the thing would now tell him. Tweek giggled lightly at the ruffled and nodded."Ok… watch o-out for the underwear gnomes," he said looking towards the window and then back at Craig as he talked about Nutty. Setting his mug down Tweek pulled the tamagatchi out of his pocket before watching Craig leave. Turning it on, his eyes widened as Nutty was in color and it spoke to him and not in his head but really spoke to him. Tearing up he hugged the device. "Th-thank you," Tweek whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

By the next day Craig was finally feeling like his old self again, no fever, no headache, and no coughs. Just how things should be. Because if Craig was sick a day longer he would not only just scare Clyde till he cried, but he would also make sure the brunette would never cough on someone else ever again. How he would accomplish this, well… that's a secret until the time comes. And yes it does involve stitches and a needle.

Wearing a black tight shirt, black skinny jeans, boots, dark blue jacket zipped up to mid-chest, dark blue gloves, and his chullo hat. The class just before lunch, was computers, and Craig with all his life hated it. What the hell was with these ancient computers, and no one has explained just what the hell F5 did. And the teaching with the chest that was practically touching the ground wasn't any help. Why she considered herself a teacher was beyond him. He could always ask the red head sitting next to him, but Craig honestly didn't care anymore. The one thing he seemed to care about the most at the moment was the fact that Kyle was in class today. Looking over at the Jew he didn't look any different, so why was he gone. "What happened to you a few days ago?" He questioned with a blank look. As soon as Craig sat down in his first class that morning he was immediately called down to the councilor's office for a detention. Guess it was bad to skip out on school without letting them know about it, even if you were sick. Flipping off the man probably didn't help the situation either.

So far the day has been pretty uneventful, Tweek seemed to be in a good mood. And it seemed like the blonde didn't remember the kiss, or just pushed the thoughts aside. But why didn't the alien forget about the kiss? It was really starting to piss him off, but he wouldn't let that bother him at school. In the middle of his thoughts Craig noticed there was a problem, normally human's had dull teeth right? Well that's what his cloaking earrings made him have, dull plant eating teeth like all humans had. But his teeth were sharp… slowly reaching up he touched his ears that were hidden because of his hat. Immediately the alien's eyes widened. One of his cloaking earrings were missing, therefore half of his overall look was messed up. His skin and eyes were still human looking but the alien's teeth, ears, and claws weren't. Damn it! Luckily his ears were covered by his chullo, and his claws were covered by his gloves. But his teeth were another story, he actually said something to Kyle without his teeth being hidden by the earrings.

Where was his other earring? Putting a hand over his mouth he looked around the computer to see if it was on the desk somewhere. "Fuck," He said with a muffled voice because of his hand. The alien had no idea where or even when he lost the thing, and it was this kind of situation that made him upset that they were earrings. Why couldn't it be a necklace? At least then you'd notice when you lost it. Then again there was a necklace brand but he wanted the earrings because they looked cooler.

Finally Kyle was over his flu and able to go back to school. Wearing a white blouse, and orange vest with white designs, green pants, and converse he walked into school. A little over dressed but he wanted to look nice for Kenny… who had dive tackled him to the ground. Maybe surprising him wasn't the best idea. Now in computer class he was typing away happily. At least while he was sick he could do some more work for Christophe and Gregory, mostly Christophe since that blonde Brit was too stubborn to ask for help with hacking so he didn't have to worry about sneaking in some work in class today. Doing work for mercenaries really was entertaining though.

Looking over at Craig as he spoke he noticed his teeth… something was off. Were they, pointed? No, that couldn't be right. People don't have pointed teeth. Shaking his head he faked a smile. "I was sick… How were you these past few days? I hope you didn't get sick too," he chuckled half heartedly and quickly looked away. He just couldn't get those teeth out of his mind and then Tweek's paranoid voice rang through his head, '_He's an alien!_' Was Craig an alien? But… why would an alien be here at school, nothing made sense. Rubbing the back of his neck he pushed a few keys on his keyboard, wondering if he should ask him about it.

Glancing over at Craig to see him freaking out he asked, "Are you ok?" That's when he noticed the black haired boy holding his hand over his mouth as if he was hiding something, like his teeth. "Craig… why are you hiding your teeth?" he finally asked slowly and a bit scared.

Craig's eyes slowly trailed over to Kyle, he looked a bit scared. Did he see? He must have seen? Damn it! "I got sick too," He said muffling his voice because of his hand. Craig was more than sure Kyle could understand him, after all his boyfriend did nothing but talk with a muffled voice. "Yeah, I'm fine… I just bit my tongue on accident." He lied trying to calm himself down. Of course if Craig were to really bite his tongue he probably would of bit his tongue off like Ruby did. It's so cool that she now has a scar across her tongue. Though she's nothing but a bitch for lying to people about how it happened, like hell she tried cutting her tongue off as a way to rebel against mom. How was he supposed to hide this, Kyle looked completely suspicious of Craig. And all Craig wanted to do was find his earring. Checking under the desk he bit his lip trying not to draw blood. Where the hell was it? Could it be in the hall? Or maybe his backpack? He was more than sure he had it first period otherwise Tweek would have said something about it.

Kyle looked back at his computer screen. "Oh? …Well you got better quickly," he said a bit suspiciously. It took Kyle almost five days to get over his flu. Sure, his immune system was horrible but getting over a flu that quickly? It just didn't seem possible. "You go to the doctor or something?" he asked, watching the clock on the screen. He didn't want to be a complete a-hole and point out his teeth like a paranoid, crazy person… like Tweek. "Geez, you bite it off or something?" he joked and forced a smile. He kept thinking back to the teeth he had seen. Each and every one was pointed and sharp, like a sharks. He watched as Craig looked around frantically. Looking around he asked, "You lose something?"

Craig continued looking around even as Kyle continued to question him, maybe he would forget about what he might have seen if Craig could only find his earring! "No, no doctor." Was all he said on the doctor question. The red head didn't ask if someone was caring for him, just if he went to a doctor. Which was sick, doctors on Earth were so stupid they didn't understand simple things. Really? Cancer incurable? What a laughable thing to say. Craig gave up and chuckled half heartedly at Kyle, yeah… that was it. He bit his tongue off. Finally Craig gave up, it obviously wasn't in the classroom. "You seen my earring anywhere?" he asked hopping the Jew might have seen his earring.

Kyle tapped his fingers on the desk, wanting to get to the bottom of this. "Earring?" he repeated and looked at the ground. "No… I haven't," he said and narrowed his eyes. Something was definitely fishy about this. He bit his tongue and lost his earring. "Craig, we're friends, right? You can tell me anything," he said kindly, not wanting there to be any secrets. "Yeah we're friends, and that's good to know. Well, Tweek took care of me when I was sick…" Craig said leaning back into his chair not moving his hand from his mouth.

Kyle liked to think of himself as an amazing interrogator, probably something he got from his mother but he would never admit that. Kenny would say Kyle was scary when Kyle got that way or when he lectured the blond. Ok, Kyle did not lecture, he just tried to explain to Kenny that it was wrong to cheat on a test or to feel him up under the dining table while they were having dinner with his parents. Really, who did that? Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Craig was hiding something and the ginger was determined to figure it out. His eyes widened and smiled as the other spoke. Was this what Craig was truly hiding? "Tweek took care of you? I thought he hated and feared you… So, what happened between you two?" he asked. Oh man, Kenny was rubbing off on the Jew. Running a hand through his hair he chuckled. "I mean, if you have a secret then… you can tell me. I won't tell anyone," he said, knowing that this guy was holding in a big secret.

Craig nodded at the question but quickly gave the Jew a confused look. What happened between them? It took Craig a moment to realize what Kyle was implying. Oh hell no. Tweek was still a human, a human who… he was slowly thinking about in that way. "I only kissed him but that was to prove a point that kissing didn't kill," Craig said lowering his hand. He needs to make it perfectly clear that nothing else happened between him and the blonde. "Nothing else happened," the alien said for a moment lowering his guard on the other just to say he did nothing with Tweek.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Kissing means something. Bet Tweek thought it meant something…" he said remembering how nervous he was to kiss Kenny and how much more attached he was to the blonde afterwards. It didn't matter if it was to prove a point or just an accident, it always meant something. Kyle laughed and held his hands up. "Defensive, aren't we?" he chuckled.

"Yeah kissing means something but to Tweek he thought he was going to die if he was kissed. He literally thought if he was kissed he would die in five minutes, just proved him wrong. He was pretty happy that he was still alive afterwards though," Craig said still finding the thought to be ridiculous. Such odd parents for telling their son such a thing. It was bad to make him fear such a thing, it would keep him from growing up. But Craig barely understood why he even cared so much about it. "Really? Huh… that's weird. Reminds me of when we were kids and he was afraid to touch someone, thinking he would get cooties," Kyle chuckled and shook his head. What? It was funny to walk up to Tweek and just poke his arm and watch him freak out. Kyle, Stan, Cartman, and Kenny used to do it all the time and laugh about it. He felt bad for picking on the paranoid blond but it was funny. "He must really trust you," Kyle said kindly. For a moment he was distracted from his thoughts about Craig and his teeth until he caught a glimpse of them again. It was then when the alien realized he lowered his guard enough to move his hand away from his mouth. Quickly bringing his hand up to cover his mouth again he wondered if that Neo-Nazi Cartman was right after all, maybe the Jews were sneaky.

Kyle knew what he saw now and he had to confront Craig about it. "Craig… I saw it, I saw your teeth," he said in a serious tone. Craig frowned just hearing Kyle say he seen his teeth. Great, just fucking great! But Kyle seemed like the goodie-goodie type so maybe he'd help Craig. Grabbing his backpack and putting it on Craig placed his hand over his mouth again. This was bad, he needed to find his earring quickly. "Just… lie to the weird lady for me," Craig said standing and quickly running out of the classroom as if he was sick. No one would suspect him too much, after all he was out of school for being sick. So maybe they would all think he was sick again. Kyle sighed as Craig asked him to lie and ran out of the room. He just hoped he'd get some answers soon. Looking at the disgusting woman he said, "He felt sick." Something simple, not much detail, not like the woman even cared. Looking back at the computer screen Kyle counted down the minutes until lunch started. He just wanted to lean against his love and relax.

Craig stopped in his tracks to think back to what he had done throughout the day. He went to class, his locker, and the councilors office. He decided to check the councilors' office first, and with that the bell rang for lunch. Great… But at least this gave him a chance to sneak into the balloon on a stick man's office. He checked through all the drawers and under the desk, nothing! Just a bunch of very disturbing pictures of Mrs. Chokes-on… well there's no need to even finish thinking about her name. But he couldn't help but laugh at the pictures, it put him in a much better mood. He even put one in his pocket to pin to the school bulletin board for everyone to laugh at as well. Then there was a locked drawer, he didn't care about keeping his tracks covered at the moment. Ripping the lock off the drawer he opened it to find a lot of jewelry, damn. This must be were the other students lost jewelry goes.

It only took the alien a moment to find his precious earring. Quickly putting it on it immediately cloaked his sharp teeth, ears, and claws. Finally he wouldn't have to worry about anyone else finding out. But there still was the little Kyle issue. Sneaking out of the office he walked down the hall and back to the outside of his last class. The last thing the alien needed was Kyle spreading around what he seen, Tweek and Cartman were one thing, but people actually believed and trusted what the Jew seen.

When Kyle finally emerged from the classroom, Craig grabbed his hand and with a blank look said, "We need to talk." And with that he pulled the Jew down the hall and into the one bathroom he knew the other students didn't like to use during lunch.

Kyle walked out of his classroom with the full intent of questioning Craig later but it seemed Craig wanted to get it all over with. Jumping as the other grabbed his hand he looked over at Craig and nodded. "Ok…" he said as he was pulled through the crowd and into the bathroom. Releasing the Jews hand the alien sighed and rubbed his temples. "So what did you see?" Craig questioned with a blank look just in case he could pull this all off as a lie. "I saw… your teeth. They were pointed, like a sharks," Kyle said slowly, not wanting to sound like a crazy person.

Crossing his arms, Kyle raised an eyebrow and waited for the other to tell him just what was going on. Craig sighed frustrated, so his thoughts were correct. Kyle did see his teeth, oh how simply perfect. Craig couldn't lie about it and say that he used something to make his teeth look normal so he wasn't a freak. How would he even be able to prove that? He could always threaten the Jew, then again others in history have done that with very little results other than slaughtering hundreds of them. "Great, you seen. And you're going to run off and tell everyone aren't you?" Craih questioned suddenly getting defensive about it, Craig still remembered what the humans in the government do to captured aliens. "Go and tell your pathetic government so they can lock me away and perform experiments while my lame excuse for parents laugh?" Craig added letting the cloaking over his eyes and teeth fall. Looking at Kyle he tried to think of what to do next, he could always kill the red head to ensure his own safety. Then again people would notice right away and ask questions, this is seriously messed up

Kyle crossed his arms, waiting for his answer. Kenny was right, the Jew really was turning into his mother but the red head would never admit or believe that he was becoming that loud, overbearing woman. "Tell everyone?" the Jew repeated and blinked. Did Craig really think he would do that? He was the others friend and he never betray his friends. Letting him go on with his rant he was a bit shocked at Craig's teeth and eyes. Just what was he? "I'm not going to tell anyone, I swear," Kyle said in a serious tone. "I can't believe you would think I'd do that I mean… what have I done to make you think I would ever turn on you? Do you think I'm a bad person?" he asked angrily, turning it around on Craig. …Kenny would be frightened to hear Kyle has learned to turn the guilt on the other.

"Kyle it's not a thought," Craig began before pulling off his gloves and setting them on the counter. Placing his ice cold hand on Kyle's cheek who, in turn, Kyle jumped and shivered at the freezing touch but Craig continued, "It's a belief. When animals on Earth are cornered they get pretty damn defensive in order to survive. So naturally I'm going to think everyone will turn me in." Kyle's eyes softened as Craig spoke about the animals on Earth and he understood instantly what Craig meant. Craig was scared. Craig was scared here and wanted to go back home, wherever his home was. "I won't turn you in," Kyle said, looking the other in the eye hoping Craig understood that he meant what he said. Craig pulled his hand away from the red head's warm cheek and turned to look into the mirror.

"Broflovski, just what do you think I am?" Craig questioned turning back to face the Jew. Kyle rubbed his frozen cheeks and looked the other over trying to figure out what he was. "…An alien," Kyle said slowly. "Are you an alien like Tweek keeps saying?" the Jew asked, wondering how the paranoid blonde managed to figure it out. Using his cloaking earrings to makes his eyes and teeth appear human again Craig. "That one is very perceptive, right on the dot with everything. I'm glad no one believes him... I need to finish repairs before they start noticing the tourist that keep going missing. Honestly, how hard is it to keep satellites not in use out of space. It's just making things harder on everyone else," the alien said rolling his eyes. Everything was so frustrating, and the whole satellite thing still bugged Craig.

"I… never guessed he'd be right about this," Kyle said and rubbed the back of his neck. Shaking his head he smiled at the thought of Tweek. He'd have to think through everything Tweek said; most of it wasn't all bullshit after all. "Well that's good, because that's how everyone sees it then," Craig said looking over at the mirror. Tweek was smart enough to see that a dark blue ring in the middle of a blue iris isn't normal. He was smart enough to tell that "shooting star" in the sky wasn't normal, he was able to put two and two together to get the truth. The crazy is just an act; oh the twitching blonde is good. Chuckling, Kyle nodded, "You lucked out with Tweek." Kyle then realized something. Craig wasn't from here and he wanted to go home… "So, you're leaving?" the ginger asked sadly. He would miss his new friend. "Yeah, it's far too hot here… and when one of you cough on me I get sick, plus I kind of miss eating normal food. Eating humans and your food in this low gravity is making me feel fat… I'll be back for work though, I can visit," Craig said smilingly lightly, he was growing a bit attached to a few people on Earth.

Listening to Craig, many questions entered Kyle's mind. He wanted to know what Craig's planet was like, what the alien really looked like, and well, everything. Then Kyle froze. "Wait… back up. You eat humans?" Kyle asked in shock, taking a step back. "Work? …Why are you here anyway?" Ok, Craig was his friend but the whole eating people thing was a whole new story. "Honestly, how could you not see this coming? I have to eat to, and a human is the healthiest thing I can eat on this planet," Craig explained really seeing nothing wrong with eating a human. "I capture humans to sell to high end restaurants on my planet for food, it's life. Kind of like you humans and your love of eating animals," the alien added a moment later with a blank look. Really? Was it that bad to eat a human? It was no different than a human eating a cow.

Kyle took a deep breath and massaged his temples. "Ok, ok… I understand. It's just a bit of a shock is all," Kyle said as his stomach growled. He shouldn't skip out on lunch after just getting better. Stupid diabetes. "C'mon, let's go to lunch before the bell rings," he said and walked out of the bathroom. Looking over at Craig he smiled, "I won't tell Kenny, but he is good at keeping secrets." It was going to be hard to keep something from his lover but he had no choice. Nodding Craig followed the Jew out of the bathroom. "You can tell him, but I do hope I don't have to threaten like I did with Cartman," the alien said walking into the cafeteria.


End file.
